


If The Sky Does Fall

by fenfyre (Jace)



Series: The Poetry Of Ideas [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, Tumblr Prompt, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 27,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: A collection of sfw and nsfw Voltron Tumblr Posts that I need to migrate due to recent eventsPrompts and Tags are in the chapter summaries to reduce the messChapter 26: Shance, sfw, First Kiss, Fluff, inexperienced Shiro





	1. [SKL, sfw] Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> The work's title is taken from the song [Die For You by Starset](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUTzZGR64mI&index=34&list=RDMM1z8zZBBkIRw) because of reasons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi, I really like your stories, you write them so beautifully, they are a joy to read (even the ones from fandoms I don't know). And if you'd like, could you maybe write something with Shiro/Lance/Keith having their first time together after they found out Keith is part Galra? And if you could include some praise kink and/or some breath play for either of them it would be awesome. I'm looking forward to your next stories and I hope you're having a good day!
> 
> Tags: Angst, Praise, slight Dirty Talk

The silence is oppressive and Lance shifts uncomfortably, chancing another look at Shiro who for some reason remains their calm eye of the storm, even after all this, leaning against the edge of the desk with both hands folded modestly in front of himself.  
Lance barely manages to keep his feet still, let alone his hands, fingers fiddling nervously with the frayed seams of his jacket. He is so damn close to jumping up and joining Keith in his endless pacing of the room.  
Dark eyes never meeting theirs for more than a second before flicking away again, fruitlessly trying to hide shame and fear, breathing shallow and uneven, arms crossed defensively. He’s a hunted animal in their joint headlights and Lance aches for him, wishing to every god he’s ever heard of that he might just find some right words.  
But there’s nothing in his mind except for incoherent gibberish and he bites his lips against the flood of useless words that wants to spill and break the silence until he tastes copper.

Lance is strung so tight he feels like snapping every second when Keith finally stops in the middle of the room, shoulders drawn up and eyebrows pulled together in a deep frown.  
“I … I can’t do this right now. You two should … Just. Just leave”, he forces out, voice thick like he is fighting his own vocal cords for every syllable. Lance scoffs. His leg is bouncing wildly.  
“Nu-uh!” He shakes his head, pointedly, hands slamming down and fingers digging into the firm mattress of Keith’s bed. “No way. So you can … what, angst in peace? Forget it.”  
“God dammit Lance!”, Keith spits and it sounds so violent Lance actually flinches, the sudden anger in Keith’s eyes making him shrink. This is far from the first time his boyfriend shouted at him. But something about the feverish panic behind the words makes it so much worse than any childish spat they had. “Shut up and do what I ask just this once! I want to be alone, alright?”  
He is hurt and cornered and lashing out, Lance tells himself. But he knows this will kill him if he can’t find a way to make it better, if he has to leave now and abandon Keith with all his grief and fear without making himself useful just a tiny bit in this.

But then Shiro nudges himself away from the desk and slowly crosses the room until he’s standing next to Keith.  
“I don’t think you should be alone right now”, he says and it’s so calm and soothing even Lance finds his muscles unlocking a little bit. “You’ve been alone with this for far too long. Don’t send us away when we want to be there for you.” He reaches out with his human hand, so very carefully, until he can rest it on Keith’s shoulder. “Nothing has changed. We love you and we want to support you. But we can’t do that if you shut yourself away.”  
“Y-yeah”, Lance croaks when he notices how Keith doesn’t pull away and instead listens to Shiro’s words. “You were always part … I mean … like this, right? Still the same pain-in-the-ass Keith that I … I f-fell in love with?” His voice cracks slightly near the end, lower lip throbbing.  
He pushes himself upright as well and takes a tentative step towards his boyfriends, muscles in his legs twitching from trying to keep still. He needs to move, to run, but not away from this, never away from this. If only there was a way to get rid of the tension each muscle in his body still holds.

Lance forces himself to stay steady when he approaches Keith, not wanting to spook the other boy even further as he reaches out and winds an arm around a slim, strong waist. Keith watches him like a hawk but doesn’t pull away. And just like that the floodgates burst open.  
“You’re still the same hotheaded, arrogant, training bot slaying, sexy asshole as before who shoots first and asks questions later and gets us into all kinds of shit but always gives fucking everything to get us out of it again. And yeah, you’re insufferable most of the time but that’s not because you’re Galra but because you’re Keith and okay, sometimes you suck but sometimes you’re hot as fuck and I wouldn’t be this into you if you weren’t you, Galra or not, so…”  
When he starts trailing off Shiro picks up the slack, as he always does, his human hand wrapping around Keith’s shoulders.

“You’re a paladin of Voltron”, Shiro says gravely and Lance can feel the impact those words have on Keith when his boyfriend trembles beside him. “Red chose you, knowing what you are. You proved yourself to your lion and were found worthy. You’re a magnificent pilot and a strong, admirable person. You belong on this team and you belong with us.”  
Another tremble, just a little lighter than the first and Lance can see Keith’s jaw muscles twitch as his boyfriend blinks a few times. He can’t help but breathe a soft kiss against the pale cheekbone that is so close to his lips when he leans in a bit.

“Think you can get rid of me like that?”, he teases, confident enough to wrap his other arm around Keith’s waist as well. “I had a friend in high school who was into that furry shit. Full on fur suit and everything. Your purple ears can’t shock me.”  
“I’m not … I don’t have…” Lance doesn’t let him finish the spluttered sentence and instead kisses Keith, finding himself delighted when his boyfriend melts into him. Granted, with an annoyed grumble, but some of the tension leaves the anxious set of his shoulders and he leans into Lance, kissing back after a few seconds of delay.

“See, it’s fine, we’re here”, Shiro confirms again, reaching around to rest his cold prosthetic hand against Lance’s bicep, taking Keith into their middle protectively. “We’ve got you.”  
This time Keith honestly shudders in his arms and Lance breathes a surprised noise into the kiss before Keith pulls back, eyes still closed and biting his lip. There’s an endearing flush to his pale cheeks and Lance’s dick definitely like the direction this is about to head into.  
And indeed a moment later Keith breathes a weak, unsteady “I want you” against his lips, like he’s still scared they might turn him down.  
“Hmmm yeah?”, Lance purrs, tongue flicking out to wet his still throbbing lower lip. But a pointed look from Shiro stops him before he can start running his mouth again. This might not be the time to tease Keith about wanting to feel close to them.

So instead Shiro hums deeply and leans down to drag his lips along Keith’s neck, making him moan softly. A sound that goes straight to Lance’s cock.  
“You want it nice and slow?”, Shiro asks in a beautifully husky voice, hand stroking down Keith’s back before slowly coming back up again. “Want us to make love to you the way you deserve?” Keith honest to god whimpers and that’s it, Lance is down for whatever he wants as long as he gets to hear that sound again.  
His boyfriend is so vulnerable now that they got through the layer of shame and fear and anger, clinging to them for the assurance he’d likely needed for months. Lance wants to give it to him so badly. Anything. Everything.

“Whatever you need”, he finds himself breathing, hands trembling just slightly when he caresses Keith’s side. His boyfriend’s head falls forward onto his shoulder and he almost misses the soft “Yes … slow…” that makes his stomach flip.  
“We’ll take our time then”, Shiro agrees and kisses Keith’s shoulder where the dark shirt slipped to the side a bit. “Make you feel so wonderful. Show you how good you are for us, always have been, always will be…”  
Lance couldn’t agree more, especially when Keith’s arms came up to wrap around his neck and he moaned again, just the way Lance loved it.


	2. [SL, nsfw] Body Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi could you please write some body worship with lance and shiro? Preferably some thigh fucking? Thank you and I love your writing so much I look forward to updates every day!
> 
> Tags: Body Worship, Intercrural Sex, flustered Lance

The very first time Lance sees Shiro naked his bubbling stream of words runs dry and he feels his knees buckle. He knows it’s pathetic and utterly embarrassing but he can’t control his reaction, hand finding the wall with an ungraceful slap as he tries to steady himself.   
The man had been his hero and role model for years and this very moment proves to be all his secret teenage wet dreams come true. Only better.   
Shiro is even hotter than his horny subconsciousness – and sometimes consciousness, Lance admits to himself – made him out to be. He’s broad and strong with thick thighs and wide hands and a cock that’s, well … definitely bigger than expected. It’s long and uncut and absolutely mouth watering, hanging half hard and heavy between Shiro’s strong legs.   
  
Lance only notices he’s staring when Shiro hums deeply and reaches out to cup his cheek with the warmer human hand.   
“Everything alright, Sharpshooter?” And oh, that nickname is enough to make his stomach flip twice in a row and he trembles, managing a jerky nod. His eyes don’t make it higher than Shiro’s broad chest before they get lost on the expanse of endless, warm skin topped with dusky nipples.  
“I-I’m fine, really fine … I’m … totally super, extremely…”, he trails of when the spring in his mind runs dry once again.  
“Fine?”, Shiro suggests and there’s a smile to his voice that Lance needs to see, so he manages to rip his eyes away from Shiro’s very inviting chest.  
  
He swallows when Shiro’s eyes meet his, dark and kind and soft. It feels like he’s melting in that gaze and his knees buckle again, this time giving out almost completely so that Shiro has to reach out with his other hand and steady him.   
Lance doesn’t even know why he’s suddenly lost the ability to think or speak or even stand. Everything had been fine a minute ago. They’d been kissing, Shiro pushing him against the wall, holding him up with a teasing knee between his legs and Lance _wanted_ so _badly_. Maybe he’d begged or asked for more, he really can’t remember.  
Then Shiro had stepped back and shamelessly dropped his pants, leaving him completely exposed and Lance had just lost it. He could only hope he’d manage to reboot his good for nothing brain before Shiro decided this wasn’t worth the trouble.   
  
“It’s okay to be nervous”, Shiro assures him and Lance isn’t sure if he wants to bury his burning face in the other man’s chest or wait for a hole in ground to swallow him up.  
“Nervous?”, he repeats, voice trembling and pitching way to high, then decides to tack on an incredibly fake laugh: “Ha. Haaa! Shiro, m-my man … I’ve never been … n-never been ner-nervous in my whole life. No idea what you’re … I’m super cool, super…”  
But Shiro’s a genius, he knows people and he knows Lance and he is _not_ buying it. But instead of rolling his eyes and pulling his pants back up so he can leave he takes Lance’s hands into his own to ever so gently pull him over to the bed.   
  
Shiro sits down on the edge and after a nudge or two Lance follows the signs to climb into the other man’s lap. His mouth runs dry when Shiro places one of his trembling hands against the broad, naked chest Lance couldn’t help but admire. It’s warm under his fingers and he can feel Shiro’s steady heartbeat and how his chest expands with every deep breath.  
“It’s okay”, Shiro smiles and Lance almost whimpers because this is so _much_ but not _enough_ and he _wants_ … “Touch me. We have all night to explore.”  
“Explore?” God his voice still sounds squeaky. “I’m not some … virgin. I … I f-fucked before. Girls and … and boys and aliens … all the aliens are hot for me!”  
  
But of course Shiro sees through him and keeps smiling like that, fond and patient, hands slowly gliding up and down Lance’s arms in a soothing motion.  
“Of course they are. I’m so lucky you’re mine.”  
“I-I’m lucky!”, Lance stutters and bites his lip, carefully flexes his fingers. One of them brushes against Shiro’s nipple. It hardens a bit and oh, how fascinating. Lance rubs against it with a finger, this time deliberately, and watches it pull into a tight nub under his continued attentions. He slowly raises his other hand to give the other nipple the same treatment, making it harden and coaxing a happy sigh from Shiro.  
  
“You’re so … beautiful”, he breathes in fascination as he lets his hands wander up to Shiro’s collarbone and over his wide shoulders, mapping out the incredible body he’d admired for so long, if only from afar.   
“Take your time”, Shiro encourages and lets him … explore. Smiles when Lance’s hands dip lower and brush over the hard planes of his stomach, hums approvingly when lance hugs him carefully to let his fingers wander over his broad back, down to the twin dips in the small of his back before gliding back up, rubbing against his shoulder blades.  
It’s addicting and Lance soon finds himself craving more, their position too restricting for him to really touch everything he wants to. He blushes when his eyes flick down and he realizes how close Shiro’s impressive cock is to his own groin and how much he wants to touch it as well.  
  
“Can you … can we … move? Lie back or something? I want…”  
“Of course.”  
And just like that Shiro’s arms circle around his back and manhandle him, manoeuvring the both of them until they can stretch out along the bed, Lance atop of Shiro. So close and warm and steady, the feeling is enough to make Lance moan and if Shiro hadn’t known before how much of a virgin he really is, he definitely does now.  
Then Shiro’s hands wander down his bare back and come to rest on the waistband of his pants.  
“Want to take these off? I’d like to feel all of you…”  
Lance almost comes then and there, letting out a helpless, breathy sound against Shiro’s neck, fingers of both hands fisting in the sheets as he fights to keep it together.   
But he’s come so far already. And if it feels this wonderful while he’s still half dressed, how perfect must it be when he can feel the strong line of Shiro’s body against his bare skin? When he can feel that cock nudge against his thigh?  
  
“Yeah … yes, please.”  
It takes a moment and feels a little awkward but in the end Lance manages to kick off his pants and comes to straddle Shiro’s thighs, hands braced against his idol’s chest once again. Being naked himself doesn’t throw him off as much as he’d expected but then again he’d never been ashamed of his body. Granted, he’s not as mind-bogglingly hot as Shiro but he’s not ugly either. And judging by the look on the other man’s face he at least doesn’t disappoint.   
But he didn’t ask Shiro to change positions to show off himself. He wants to keep touching and carefully moves his fingers down Shiro’s chest and across his stomach.  
“Can I?”, he asks, sounding a touch more confident. If he keeps going at that pace he might manage to have actual sex with Shiro in a few short weeks. Pathetic.  
But Shiro’s patient smile blows all those thoughts away in an instant when he nods.  
“Yes please…”  
  
So Lance touches. Runs his hands over Shiro’s stomach again, sliding them down over his hips and thighs where he squeezes, finding them strong but yielding enough. Not exactly soft but perfect nonetheless. He hadn’t expected Shiro to be soft either way.   
Lance keeps going like this, running curious fingers over warm skin, exploring every inch of Shiro’s body he can reach. Convincing himself that this is real, that touching his hero is something he can do and that Shiro actually enjoys his touches, every soft hum and happy little moan he earns making his cock harder, dribbling precome on Shiro’s thighs.  
  
When the other man reaches out to pull him down into a deep, sensual kiss Lance finds his cock rubbing against those thighs, tip slick with precome and so sensitive from being ignored for so long.  
He whines into the kiss, shuddering and hips rutting forward without his permission. But Shiro just smiles into the kiss and parts his legs the slightest bit, just enough for Lance’s desperate cock to slide between them, into the hot, tight passage they create for him, squeezing him perfectly.  
Lance moans and barely manages to choke out Shiro’s name, the sudden stimulation utterly mindblowing. His hands flail helplessly, one of them fisting the sheets as the other one claws at Shiro’s shoulder, who’s holding him close with both arms wrapped around his back. So warm and intimate and perfect.  
  
Lance can’t stop, hips rutting forward into the perfect channel Shiro gives him and mouth running a hundred miles a minute even though he supposes it’s mostly useless gibberish.   
But this is Shiro, Shiro, _Shiro_ holding him and letting him take his pleasure without demanding anything in return and Lance holds on and fucks his thighs and then he’s coming. After barely two minutes of mindless rutting he’s coming, spilling his sticky seed between Shiro’s accepting thighs, body trembling and mouth blabbering nonsense until he slumps forward against the other man’s sturdy body.  
One hand is petting his hair softly while the other, colder, harder, gently rubs up and down his back.  Lance would probably feel embarrassed about his performance if there was any thought at all left in his brain except for how utterly, deeply in love he is.  
  
“Feeling good, Sharpshooter?”  
Lance shivers and his lips curl into a dreamy smile that he hides against Shiro’s chest.  
“Just … fine.”


	3. [SKL, nsfw] Keeping Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Woohoo i really love shklance. *rubs hands together* what about them trying to keep quiet while doing the dirty during a mission? It could be in one of the lions too~ (ill see myself out)
> 
> Tags: Noise Kink, Gag, Questionable Diplomatic Risks

One thing neither of them had expected when tumbling head over heels into this was that Keith was _loud_. Maybe they should have, considering his short temper and all the shouting matches him and Lance got into on a regular basis. But for some reason Shiro hadn’t been able to imagine the younger man losing control of his voice in the throes of passion the way he did when he got angry, how he’d whimper and moan and scream their names the higher they pushed him.  
In his mind Lance had been the screamer, unable to control the volume of his pleasure and utterly unashamed to let all of it spill over for them to enjoy while Keith would be more stoic, hard shell cracking very slowly to their attentions.  
But reality turned out to be quite different from the few guilty fantasies Shiro had allowed himself to indulge in before suddenly things had gone way too fast.  
  
The first few times Lance had been way too embarrassed to let them hear more than a few surprised whimpers, biting back cries and moans, red-faced and teary-eyed and way too beautiful like that, if for the wrong reasons. It had taken him a while to let go and really fall into them, to own his pleasure the way he’d deserved since the very first time.  
Whereas Keith … Keith had been touch-starved and very vocal from the get go, demanding what he wanted without batting an eye and rewarding them with beautiful noises as soon as they gave it to him.  
  
Usually Shiro adored Keith’s vocal nature as much as he loved watching Lance come out of his shell. Combined it was a sure-fire way to get him hard – and off, most days.  
But there was a time and a place for Keith to lose control of his voice and scream their names at the top of his lungs and that was definitely not during a diplomatic mission on Eplaotov, the planet of the Vlidh.  
  
The Vlidh were the newest members of their alliance, a peaceful, bug-like people with more chitinclad limbs than Shiro had managed to count. Especially since they seemed to vary depending on caste, which they also had quite a few of.  
It was times like these that he was grateful for Allura’s prowess when it came to diplomacy. She had managed to adapt to their customs with ease, ensuring the aid of the Vlidh in the span of hours. After that they’d been invited to a feast of almost unbearably sweet fruit before being allowed to retire to the guest quarters, which had been prepared in the royal wing.  
That was when the trouble had started.  
  
Shiro had allowed himself to make use of the bath that had been drawn for him in a huge tub. When he returned to his room he’d found his boyfriends waiting for him, already making out like their lives would end if they didn’t touch skin soon, hands wandering and armour getting torn off.  
He knew right then it was a mistake. That they shouldn’t risk it, not with the Vlidh’s apparent dislike for doors – there was mere transparent fabric covering the doorways, billowing with the slightest breeze – and Keith’s vocal cords. Not with the chambers of the Empress down the hall.  
  
Yet there he was, buried balls-deep in his loud mouth of a boyfriend while Lance does his best to keep those gorgeous cries under control, to not left them drift out into the hallway.  
Keith was balanced in his lap, leaning back against Lance’s chest, tan arms wrapped around his pale body. They were kissing, deep and messy and beautiful, panting into each others mouths before Lance pressed their lips together again, swallowing another moan as Shiro thrust up and into Keith’s soft heat.  
It was dizzying, watching them take pleasure in each other, Keith’s muscles squeezing around him when Lance bit into that reddened lower lip or brushed careful fingers over a nipple. Keith’s hand clawing at his shoulder when Shiro hit his prostate just perfectly, desperate wail muffled by Lance’s lips.  
  
Then Keith’s thighs started to tremble and he began to whimper high in his throat, hips bucking roughly into Shiro’s thrusts as he got closer and closer. Lance only needed a second to get with the program, pulling back from the sloppy kiss to clasp a hand over Keith’s lips, pulling him back against his own body to steady both of them.  
“You gonna come?”, he whispered and his lips were shiny with spit and so red Shiro wanted to bite them. Keith’s eyes fluttered shut and he nodded. The muscles in his stomach were twitching wildly and he writhed in Lance’s hold, cock bouncing with every deep thrust.  
“Think you can keep quiet? Don’t want our nice hosts to wake up and find out what a slut you are…”, Lance continues and Shiro almost stops him. But then Keith whines and trembles and it’s just a few more moments before he comes, screams muffled by Lance’s fingers. They’re still not completely silenced but shouldn’t have carried very far. If they were lucky.  
  
Even before Keith stopped twitching and moaning Lance’s blue eyes flicked over to him. They were burning.  
“Don’t come”, he rasped and pulled his hand away to give Keith another messy kiss full of tongue, eyes still locked with Shiro’s. “I wanna keep quiet, too…”  
Shiro barely managed to choke back a heated moan himself.


	4. [SKL, nsfw] Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shiro with a praise kink being well taken care of by Keith and Lance who are well aware of it and who use it to turn Shiro into a flustered mess. For the Voltron requests! I'm soooo happy that you're gonna write Voltron! Thank youu *sobs on the floor*
> 
> Tags: Praise Kink, Sweet Talking, Riding, Blowjob

The first time was purely instinctive. Shiro braced above him, face flushed with a bead of sweat trickling down his temple as he fucked deep into Keith. He was out of his mind with pleasure, Shiro’s thick length filling him perfectly and making him groan with every movement of those strong hips, hands grasping helplessly for something to hold on to until one of his palms found Shiro’s cheek.  
The other man nuzzled into it with a soft smile, pupils blown wide as he looked down at Keith, keeping his rhythm strong and steady. That’s when it occurred to Keith and he was way too far gone to keep himself from muttering a weak, almost dreamy “Fuck, you’re beautiful…”  
Shiro flushed even darker, eyelashes fluttering as his movements stuttered and he came with a desperate noise, head falling forward to hide his face in Keith’s neck as he rode out his sudden orgasm.  
  
The second time was an experiment. Mostly driven by Lance who was oddly fascinated by the way Shiro had reacted to something as simple as praise. So he climbed into their boyfriend’s lap, wrapped his long, tan limbs around him and started riding him in that perfect way that only he could manage, with that sinful, smooth roll of his slim hips, squeezing tight around the length buried inside him as he clung to Shiro, panting softly against his ear.  
Keith watched, eyes wide and a hand wrapped around his own, straining cock, the show way too appealing. Then Lance turned his head just a bit, locking eyes with him and Keith’s breath caught in his throat at the gorgeous twinkle of mischief in deep blue.  
  
“God Shiro…”, Lance moaned, biting his kiss-swollen lips teasingly. “You were so fucking sexy sparring today, all sweaty and hot … wanted to climb you the whole time…” He circled his hips slowly, coaxing a deep groan from Shiro whose grip around his waist tightened. “Almost got a concussion ‘cause I couldn’t stop staring at that ass…”  
Keith moaned softly, knowing very well what Lance was talking about. Shiro in the middle of a fight was beauty in motion. The kind of beauty he wanted to mount him and fuck the ever-living daylights out of him.  
An expectant wiggle of Lance’s eyebrows had him join in, watching Shiro’s reactions very closely.  
  
“He’s so right”, Keith rasped, hand speeding up on his cock as Lance picked up the pace as well. “Shiro, you’re gorgeous. Your arms and shoulders and … god, your c-cock…” His voice began to tremble as he got closer and closer to his orgasm, Shiro’s hips straining to meet every smooth roll and happy bounce of Lance’s ass when the other boy hid his wide grin against Shiro’s shoulder, giving it a quick, teasing bite.  
“Mhmmm”, Lance hummed. “So perfect for us, drive us so damn crazy. Make us happy and oh, fuck us so good…” That was, apparently, Shiro’s breaking point. He tipped both of them over, slamming Lance’s shoulders against the mattress, long legs wrapping around his waist as he fucked into the moaning, writhing boy for another few moments before he trembled and spilled himself, growling deeply.  
Keith was hooked.  
  
From there on out it was easy and so much fun. Shiro definitely had a thing for praise, whether it was incredibly dirty or sickly sweet, though he seemed to enjoy it most when they talked to him in hushed, loving tones, whispering soft words into his ears and breathing adoration against his skin. And after finding out about that particular kink they really couldn’t deny him.  
After what he’d been through he deserved all the warm praise he wanted and they made sure to deliver whenever possible.  
  
When Lance dropped to his knees to suck Shiro down after an especially taxing mission Keith would wrap his arms around their boyfriend, purring softly about how brave he’d been, how strong and thoughtful, how he was so deserving of all their trust and admiration. How he deserved to relax now and let them take the lead and take care of him for once.  
When Keith offered himself up after behaving way too recklessly, partly as an apology, partly because he felt way too raw and needed to feel like he still belonged, Lance stayed close and muttered loving encouragement. About what an incredible leader Shiro was, that he had such a big heart and always managed to forgive them. That they’d always come back to him, trust him to love them and keep them safe and would never leave him alone in this. That they had his back, even when sometimes they were childish and impulsive and that he was the reason they had grown so much and were always working to improve themselves. That they wanted to be good for him, worthy of him and that they were so very grateful he was so patient with them.  
  
By the time Shiro spilled himself deep inside him there were tears not just in Keith’s eyes.


	5. [Polydins, nsfw] Inspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pidge domming the bonkers out of the rest of the paladins please!!!!!!!
> 
> Tags: Aged Up, BDSM, Fem Dom, Domme!Pidge, Plugs, Collars, Heel Worship

The click of her heels against the hardwood floor filled her with familiar satisfaction and she paused for a moment when she reached the door, breathing in the heady precursor of arousal and control that made her vision sharpen and her mind lighten.   
When she finally did push open the door she found exactly what she’d been expecting. Four men, eachone naked and strong and beautiful, kneeling in a perfect line across from her, hands resting on lightly spread thighs and gazes lowered, identical black leather collars wrapped around their necks. Her good boys.   
  
She took another deep breath and closed the door behind herself, a smirk sneaking onto her lips as she stepped closer for inspection.   
  
Shiro’s form was immaculate, chest pushed out and head bowed, arms relaxed as he waited for his first order. His cock was still mostly soft between his legs. He was the oldest and best trained of her boys and he knew just how to make her happy.  
It only took a subtle gesture of her fingers for him to react the way she wanted him to, first bracing his hands against the floor before he leaned forward until he could rest his forehead against the hardwood, tilting his backside up for her to see. Right between his sculpted cheeks she spotted the base of a purple plug, keeping him open and ready for whatever she planned to do to him tonight.   
“Very good”, she hummed as she circled him once, trailing the very tips of her fingers against the small of his back.  
  
Her next boy was more tense, the set of his shoulders strained and the muscles of his jaw twitching when she turned to him. Keith was the newest addition to her group of little playthings and even though he was enthusiastic enough and seemed to enjoy himself with them he did have some trouble adjusting and playing nice with his new friends. Especially getting along with Lance was something they were still working on. But tonight wasn’t about that so she hummed and reached out to very gently pat the top of his head.  
“It’s okay. Spread your legs a little more…” He immediately shifted the way she told him to. “That’s it. Now relax your hands.” The fingers that had been gripping his own thighs unclenched, colour flowing back into the knuckles that had been white with the strength of his grip. At the same time his shoulders sagged the slightest bit, some of the tension leaving his body as he followed the instructions.  
  
“Good boy.” She let him remain in the slightly altered position for a few heartbeats, giving him a chance to memorize the set of his shoulders and the feeling in his hands when he relaxed for her. She took a moment to consider his pretty erection, already arching against his tight stomach. Then she nodded pointedly at him. His eyelids fluttered shut when he leaned forward and presented himself the was Shiro had and she moved around him in slow, measured steps. The sound of her heels clicking loud in the silence of the room.  
He was wearing a plug as well, red and slick with lube. It contrasted deliciously with his pale skin and for a second or two she had to fight the impulse to not land a few slaps on his upturned backside, turning it a pretty, matching red.  
  
But of course she resisted and instead turned to Hunk.  
He was always deeply relaxed from the moment she entered the room, letting himself sink completely into the scene, into her control, and it was simply beautiful to see. His head was tipped forward but she could still make out the way his eyes were closed, a happy smile playing around his lips, big hands resting on his meaty thighs, fat cock half hard. She sighed fondly and tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear, letting him know it was his turn.   
There was nothing to criticise about his form, he always seemed to get it right with an effortless kind of grace, large body settling easily with her instructions.  
“Let me see”, she breathed, slightly reluctant to break his calm but he only smiled brighter before following her command and settling into the same position as Shiro and Keith before him. He was also prepared expertly, the flared base of a bright yellow plug visible between his cheeks.  
  
Last in line was Lance and when she turned around to finish her inspection with him she found him the way she always did: Eager. Teeth sunken into his lower lip and barely keeping from squirming in place, breath already quickening when he noticed her attention.  
“Hush, pup”, she reminded him and he shivered, a tiny, excited noise already escaping him as he tried to control the impatient tremble in his limbs. He mostly succeeded except for the subtle roll of his hips, dick twitching hard and already leaking between his thighs.  
“You can do better”, she remarked and the last bit of movement disappeared as Lance froze in anticipation. She let him hold out like that for a few moments before finally nodding.  
“Now”, she commanded and he moaned quietly as he leaned forward, presenting his cute little ass for her. His pretty hole twitched around the electric blue plug spreading him open, already eager for more and she smiled as she circled him slowly.   
They could do something about that.   
  
Having finished her inspection she stepped back until she came to stand in front of them again, her boys now all braced against the floor with their foreheads resting against the hardwood, backsides raised for her. It was a gorgeous sight and she drank it in for a breath or two before she made a decision. It was time to begin.  
  
She stepped closer again until she could place one of her feet in front of Hunk. If the man noticed her presence he didn’t show it.  
“Hunk”, she said, softness gone from her voice as she commanded him instead. “Greet me.”  
He immediately raised his head enough for her to move her foot even closer, lashes fluttering a bit as he pressed his lips against the tip of her high heel. When she didn’t pull away after a second he moved to the side to press another kiss to the shiny leather, then another and another along the side of her foot until he almost reached the ankle. It was absolutely fascinating how fast he’d go this deeply under. When his nose nudged against the seam of her dress pants and he still didn’t seem like he’d stop on his own she pulled her foot back.  
“That’s enough”, she said, not unkindly. “Look at me.”  
  
His eyelids fluttering open to reveal deep brown eyes twinkling with affection and such pure devotion she felt a tug in her chest.  
“Hunk, beautiful”, she hummed, thinking. “Sit up for me.”  
He followed the command with fluid grace, bringing himself upright and sitting back on his heels once again. Next to him Lance twitched, nervous from holding his position while someone else was allowed to break it. He’d be released soon.  
“I would like some entertainment. Would you enjoy fucking Lance for me?”, she asked and was pleased to find an indulgent smile spreading across his face at the question. To their right Lance moaned happily.  
  
“Yes Mistress, I’d enjoy that very much”, he assured her, voice already deep with arousal.   
“Perfect. Get him ready, then. Use a condom but no further preparation.” It would serve a boy with that little patience just right to be spread on Hunk’s thick cock just a little too quickly. Besides she knew from experience how much he loved these kinds of pain.  
“Keith, darling.” Keith twitched as if he tried to sit up and stopped himself at the last moment. She might have to reprimand him later. “Go get me a glass of water. And Shiro, you can service me while I enjoy the show.”


	6. [KL, nsfw] Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I live for klance with lance being a powerbottom, thats some good stuff my guy // Klance fluff please? Maybe some after sex cuddles?
> 
> Tags: Power Bottom Lance, Teasing, Begging, Rough Sex, Fluff, Cuddles

“Oh fuck, that’s … there, _there_!”, Lance cried out, spine bowing as he tried to move back into Keith’s thrusts, deep and steady and not hard enough, dammit. After that sparring session he needed more, rougher and wasn’t below barking commands that his asshole of a boyfriend kept ignoring. What a tease.   
His nails scratched against the smooth surface of the desk he was bent over, strung tight and needy, but Keith’s hands were clamped tightly around his hips, fingers digging into his skin and keeping him from bucking into the rhythm too much.   
“C'mon, c'mon, _c'mon_ ”, he babbled, teeth grinding and wiggling in the tight hold, the thrusts only grazing his prostate lightly, a terrible little promise of what he could have if it weren’t for his partner being an annoying shit.   
  
Behind him Keith laughed, a low, seductive noise way closer to his ears than he’d expected.   
“You’re so cute when you’re desperate”, he purred and oh, that was the last straw. Lance needed several tries to get out of the firm grip but on the third one he managed to twist out of Keith’s hold, throwing him off with a sudden buck of his hips before whirling around and grabbing the lapels of that ridiculous jacket to yank him close again.   
Keith let out a hot breath against his lips and there was a split second when their eyes met and Lance was overcome with the suspicion that this had been the bastard’s plan all along.  
  
But then he made use of the momentum to throw Keith around and slam him down against the desk,  pale face scrunching up when the collision of shoulder blades and surface was a smidge harder than intended. Lance didn’t dwell, knowing full well that Keith didn’t mind a little pain during sex, especially not the kind that came from them wrestling and fighting for dominance.   
Instead he reached for his boyfriend’s cock, pleased to find it leaking when he gave it a few quick strokes as he climbed onto the desk and straddled Keith’s lap.  
  
“Gonna show you desperate, asshole”, he grinned and guided the hot erection between his fingers back inside him, circling his hips at the feeling of being stretched, reaching just a little deeper than before.   
Their gazes locked and a needy shiver raced down Lance’s spine at the way Keith grinned up at him, proud and smug and beautiful and god, Lance was so _in love_. Then gloved hands grabbed his hips again, not nearly as tightly this time and Keith gave an expectant hum, hips twitching up into Lance’s yielding body.   
“Show me”, he breathed and those two tiny words must have fried a vital part of Lance’s brain because everything after that was a little hazy, a little blurred.   
  
He knew he braced his hands against Keith’s dumb chest and bit his lip before rolling his hips. Smooth and slow at first, trying to find the right angle that would make stars explode behind his lowered eyelids and have him crying for more. Then there it was, that perfect brush, the wonderful pressure that he couldn’t help but crave more of.   
The feeling made him roll his hips again and again as he chased it, movements becoming harder and more insistent until he was slamming his hips down, taking Keith all the way inside on each unrelenting movement.   
  
There were murmurs and curses and bitten back moans and he wasn’t sure if they were coming from himself or Keith or maybe both of them. But it didn’t matter, not when it felt this good and was exactly what he’d been craving all day. Rough and fast until they were both panting and holding on to each other. At one point Keith had pulled his feet up and braced them against the edge of the desk, using the leverage to fuck up into his boyfriend every time Lance let himself fall back into Keith’s lap, the dirty sound of skin against skin loud in the bedroom.   
Keith’s eyes were fixed on Lance’s face and they were burning, strands of dark hair sticking to his face with sweat and god how was he still this pretty?  
  
Lance growled and quickened the pace even more, throwing himself into riding his stupid, beautiful boyfriend with everything he had, taking what he needed and squeezing hard around the cock thrusting into him, making sure his partner received just as much pleasure as he did.   
The feeling kept building and building, stomach pulling tighter the higher he fucked himself, hips working mindlessly as he braced almost his whole weight against Keith’s chest who didn’t even flinch and instead steadied his hips and moved up into him, keeping the pace with ease.   
  
Lance panted and groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, Keith’s hungry gaze still dancing behind his eyelids.  
“Gonna come”, he hissed and bit his lip hard. “Fuck I’m gonna come, so close…”  
Keith groaned something unintelligible and then a hand wrapped around Lance’s cock, the scratch of the glove a little bit painful and a whole lot amazing when Keith jerked him to completion.   
Lance came with a choked howl, hips losing their rhythm as he rutted into the tight grip of the fingers around him and let himself fall back onto Keith’s length, movement faltering and getting more sloppy.  
But Keith did his best to fuck him through it, losing it only moment later with an animalistic growl that made Lance want to do it all over again.  
  
They somehow made it over to the bed, finally losing their damp, come-stained shirts before collapsing in a heap of tangled limbs. They were both sticky and in need of a shower, sweat cooling on their skin.  
But it wasn’t yet time to clean up. There were always a few minutes or longer than they could come down together, heartbeats slowing and breathing evening out as they held each other close, fingers tracing heated skin.  
  
“You’re such a fucking tease”, Lance complained and hid his face against the crook of Keith’s neck, tasting salt when he licked the inviting shape of his collarbone. His limbs were sprawled out across his boyfriend, holding him down against the mattress in a similar way to what he’d done on the desk.  
“And you’re … really hot. When you get like that.” Keith’s voice sounded rough, utterly fucked out and so very sexy. Lance scrunched up his face in defiance, squinting up at his boyfriend.  
“So it was on purpose!”, he exclaimed, a little too loud for how close they were but Keith didn’t react to it beyond a sexy smirk.  
“Of course.”  
  
Lance grumbled and slid down his boyfriend’s body to rest his head against a still flushed chest.  
“I’ll have you know”, he grumbled, fingers tracing the skin of Keith’s arm and watching a trail of goosebumps rise in his wake. “That I’m always super hot. And next time you want me to be like that you can just ask.”  
They both knew it was more fun if Keith tickled that side out of him, treating him way too gently when they were both in the mood for something rough. But admitting that wouldn’t be any fun as well.   
“You’re so pretty when you squirm before you lose it…”, Keith rasped and Lance shivered, feeling himself blush embarrassingly fast.   
“Sh-shut up”, he mumbled and hid his face against Keith’s chest. His boyfriend only laughed and wrapped strong arms around his back.  
Lance was so, so in love.


	7. [SKL, sfw] Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fen I saw you ask for Voltron prompts and I'm swooning already thinking about you writing them. If you would consider writing shklance with insecure!Lance worried he doesn't fit in with Shiro & Keith's dynamic and getting reassured (ideally with boners involved), you would be truly fen-tastic. (I mean, you are either way really! Everything you write is a pleasure!)
> 
> Tags: Langst, Overthinking, Hurt/Comfort

They were incredible together. Fierce and strong and so painfully beautiful. It was hard to believe they would want to be with him on the best days. On the worst days…  
  
On the worst days Lance felt his chest tighten at the slightest touch between them. On the worst days Shiro’s hand on Keith’s shoulder, nothing more than an appreciative gesture any other time, was enough to make breathing hard for Lance and have him bite his lips bloody.  
It wasn’t jealousy. Lance didn’t want them to stop, didn’t want to shove himself between them and demand their attentions instead. He didn’t want to see them apart or with him.  
He wanted them closer together. Carefree and happy. Without anything between them that would endanger their happiness and pose a risk of breaking everything they’d ever yearned for down in the blink of an eye.  
  
Like him.  
Lance knew he didn’t belong. That every moment he spent with either of them was stolen from a happy future that should be theirs but would fall apart around them sooner or later instead. It would be too late by the time they realized he was an intruder. That he disturbed the delicate balance between them beyond repair. And that it would be too late to restore their equilibrium by the time they decided to get rid of him.  
Lance knew he should leave and just let them be happy together They were the ones meant to be, after all. But he was selfish and weak and every second close to them made him long for so much more…  
  
“Lance?” Shiro’s careful voice was accompanied by a soft knock against the door. Lance pulled the flimsy covers over his head.  
“Lance, are you sure you’re fine? You’ve been acting strange all day…”  
That was because it had been a bad day. A really, really bad day. He’d seen them hug, tight and loving and beautiful, and the guilt churning in his gut at the sight had almost been enough to make him throw up on the training deck.  
But of course he couldn’t tell Shiro that. Instead he opted for his automatic response on bad days: Pretend he wasn’t there. Or dead.  
  
“Lance, if you don’t say anything we’ll come in, okay? We really want to check on you.” So Keith was with him. Fantastic. Lance would have protested had he been there. But he wasn’t, he was in his blanket cocoon where nothing could hurt him but his own stupidity.  
There were a few moments of silence before the door beeped and slid open with a quiet hissing sound. Steps. A deep hum. Then the bed beside him dipped as someone sat down on the edge. A broad hand came to rest between his shoulder blades and slowly rubbed up and down his back.  
  
“Are you feeling sick?”, Shiro asked and Lance suddenly had to bite back a sob. First he intruded on their beautiful relationship and now he made them worry about his dumb ass. Just perfect. “Maybe you could spend a night in one of the pods? We have this amazing technology, might as well use it, right?”  
His tears pricked behind his closed eyelids and Lance shuddered, trying desperately to hold them back. It would be easier if he could only convince himself that Shiro was here in his role as their leader, trying to make sure his team was functional and ready in case of an emergency. But there was a warmth in his voice that went deeper, making him yearn for touch and reassurance he couldn’t ever ask for.  
  
“Shiro”, Keith said and he sounded softer than usual, too. Careful. “I think he’s crying.” Great. How bad did he have to fuck up to make emotionally stumped Keith take note of his pathetic state? Silently crying, trembling, hiding under his blanket. That must be a new low.  
Shiro’s warm, broad hand never stopped stroking his back in slow, soothing motions.  
“Do you want to tell us what’s wrong?”, he asked, calm and honest. Lance wanted to climb into his lap, wrap his limbs around Shiro’s body and never let go again. But he couldn’t do that, should never have climbed into his lap in the first place, taking something that was rightfully Keith’s without even thinking about the consequences. “Whatever it is, you know we’re here for you.”

Lance scoffed and the noise was wet and horrible as it got harder to breathe through his nose the more it clogged up.  
“You shouldn’t be”, he sniffed without even thinking, then bit his lip so hard he tasted copper. Stupid. Stupid, stupid.  
“Of course we should be. We love you”, Shiro continued, sounding only slightly surprised. Well, it had already happened, he’d halfway left his blanket cocoon already by being dumb enough to talk to them. Maybe he could salvage this and do the right thing for once in his life.  
  
Lance sat up, blanket slipping from his head and down into his lap as he looked at Shiro and Keith standing behind him.  
“Well, maybe you shouldn’t do that”, he said and his voice trembled just slightly. Now there was real surprise on Shiro’s face, surprise and worry and so many things Lance didn’t deserve. Keith tipped his head to the side, brows furrowed.  
“What do you mean?”, he asked, not as rough as he could have sounded, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. There was something restless about the way he held himself, something … helpless. God, Lance didn’t want to see him like that.  
  
“You should be with each other!”, he forced out, chest squeezing tightly around his heart. It was more than time he finally did the right thing for once in his life. “Not with … I mean what am I even  … I’m just gonna fuck things up! Like now…”  
“Lance…”, Shiro breathed. He looked like his heart was breaking and there it was, the sob that Lance had been biting back all this time. It just bubbled up and spilled from his lips, wet and desperate and pathetic, his shoulders heaving under the strain “God, Lance, why didn’t you…”  
He wasn’t sure if Shiro said more after that because the dam was broken, he shuddered and heaved, tears dripping down his cheeks and stupid needy noises breaking free.  
They’d leave. Lance had never been as sure about something in his life. They’d leave and go be with each other instead to save themselves the trouble of dealing with him. And wasn’t that what he’d wanted from the start? For them to just be happy with each other…  
  
Lance didn’t know how much time he spent alone with his spiralling thoughts, crying and sobbing and hiccuping helplessly.  
But when he came back to himself someone was straddling his lap, warm, strong arms wrapped around his shuddering body. It was Keith, squeezing him tight while Shiro’s strong frame was tucked behind him, hands resting lightly on Lance’s lap as he buried his face in unruly brown hair.  
“… an idiot, can’t believe…”  
“You carried this around with you all this time, didn’t you? You’re so much stronger than you think, Lance”, Shiro’s voice was warm and loving and Lance wanted to cry all over again. But he seemed to have run out of tears, body shuddering uncontrollably between them. “I only wish you’d have told us sooner…”  
“Love you so much, you damn..”, Keith muttered and he sounded so upset, squeezing Lance even tighter, pushing himself closer as he pressed hot kisses along Lance’s neck.  
  
“We _are_ with each other, Lance”, Shiro continued, bending down to speak into his ear, making him shiver. “But we’re also with you. Because we love you just as much as we love each other. You’re amazing, Lance. A wonderful boyfriend. And you deserve us just like we deserve you.”

Lance hiccuped again and Shiro smoothed a soft hand down his cheek and hummed a low, soothing noise.  
  
“Rest a bit, you must be exhausted”, Shiro murmured and only made Lance notice how very heavy his limbs were, how foggy and slow his mind. How much he enjoyed them so close to him, holding him together with helpless tenderness a low words. “We can stay with you.”  
“Please”, he croaked without thinking, wanting them to stay and never leave again. Like his nerves were open and raw and the only remedy he could get was their touch.  
“Of course.”  
  
They shifted until Lance could lie back down on the bad, Shiro holding him close from behind and Keith curled up against his chest, still muttering low curses and loving promises.  
“We’ll need to talk about this, really talk, when you wake up. No need to be scared. We love you and we want to be with you. And we’ll do anything to make you believe us”, Shiro promised, arms sneaking around his waist. “But sleep first. We’ll be here when you wake up.”  
Keith hummed his approval, pressing tender kisses against Lance’s chest.  
  
Caught between them like that Lance wondered how he could ever think about giving this up.It didn’t take long for him to drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	8. [SL, nsfw] Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ahh um I'm so sorry but I'm a little kinkster, could you write bratty baby boy kitten lance and shiro who is flustered at first but then takes control of his kitten~
> 
> Tags: Pet Play, Kitten Lance, Collar, Lingerie, Stockings, Sex Toy Mention

They’d been together for almost two years and Lance still was very much content with their sex life. He seriously doubted he ever wouldn’t be. Shiro was everything he’d dreamed about during the long, lonely nights of his teens, intense and dominant when Lance wanted him to be, soft and considerate and sweet when they both needed it and more than creative enough to cover any bases they’d get in the mood for now and then.   
It wasn’t that Lance was bored, far from it. He wasn’t really missing anything either or thinking that Shiro didn’t put in the effort anymore. Because he did, oh boy did he put in the effort.   
It was more that no matter how attentive Shiro was, how intelligent and quick on the uptake, he couldn’t know about fantasies that Lance didn’t upright share with him.   
  
Now, Lance would never hold that against his boyfriend, how could he? He knew that he had to ask for things he wanted and usually he was fine with that. But most of the needs and kinks and fantasies they shared they had discovered more … organically. Talking dirty to each other during sex about what they wanted to do, just trying different things and carefully watching each other’s reaction. It had always worked out and kept their adventures interesting.   
But Lance didn’t know how to bring this one up while they were already doing something, too scared of ruining the mood if Shiro wasn’t into it. And he didn’t like the thought of laying it out in a completely detached, sober discussion. He was so much better at show than tell, always had been. So he decided that was how he would handle the situation this time as well.  
  
He only heard the noise of Shiro’s key in the lock of his apartment because he was listening intently for any noise speaking of his boyfriend’s arrival. Currently draped across the bed he was as far away from the front door as he could be, bedroom situated on the other side of the apartment.  
There was the distant click of the door, the metallic jingle of keys, the rustling of clothes as Shiro probably took off his jacket, a few, tentative steps.  
  
“Lance?”, his boyfriend called out for him and he could feel his heartbeat picking up, knowing full well that there was no going back now.  
“In…” Lance cleared his throat when his voice came out trembling and scratchy. “In the bedroom!” One of his hands reached up to make sure the pale blue leather collar was sitting around his neck just right. The adorable tiny silver bell attached to it jingled quietly and Lance sucked in another shaky breath.   
  
If it were just the collar he’d be pretty sure Shiro would love it, something to show off his ownership, something to grab and tug on and bite into.   
The baby blue lace panties were also right up his alley, as were the white stocking hugging Lance’s long legs all the way up to mid thigh. They’d had lots and lots of fun already dressing Lance’s lean body in pretty lingerie.   
Sometimes Shiro undressed him for the main event. Sometimes he liked to fuck Lance while he was still clad in delicate lace and soft cotton, moaning for his boyfriend to hurry up.  
  
But Lance wasn’t just wearing cute stockings and pretty panties and a collar in a shade of blue that was matching his eyes perfectly.   
There were also cat ears clipped into his hair, faux fur a colour that was just a little lighter than his actual hair. They were soft to the touch and held on very nicely, even if he moved his head around. There had been a plug with the ears, a tail attached to it made of the same soft fur. But lance really wasn’t ready to hit Shiro with the full extend of his secret fantasy. Maybe if it turned out Shiro liked this. Maybe.   
  
Then the door opened and Lance didn’t have any time left to worry.  
Instead he sprawled across the covers, wiggling his lace clad ass invitingly as he hugged a pillow to his chest and threw a seductive glance over his shoulder towards the door, lip bite and everything. If there was one thing he truly excelled at it was faking confidence when his heartbeat was in his throat and he felt like screaming with nerves.   
  
Shiro stopped dead in the doorway, one hand still against the wood where he’d pushed it open. His eyes were slowly gliding up Lance’s body, taking in the white stockings and the panties, the curve of his back, his bare shoulders, what could only be a hint of the collar from this angle until … until his eyes reached Lance’s hair and stopped there, fixing the pair of kitten ears with a slightly confused frown.  
“Uhm … Lance?”  
He didn’t sound too put off. Surprised with anything. Lance convinced himself to let that be enough before he rolled around, arching his back away from the mattress as he stretched his arms above his head with a deep, luxurious purr.   
  
“O-oh…”  
Still not a word against it. Lance let out another happy noise before he rolled onto his side, blinking lazily over at his boyfriend who was still standing in the doorway like he’d grown roots during the last minute.   
“This is … I mean you look … gorgeous.” Shiro swallowed, eyes flicking up and down Lance’s body again and taking in the picture he made, rolling around on the soft sheets. “But this is … sudden?”  
They looked at each other for a moment, Shiro flushing just a tiny bit while Lance bit his lip, eyes big and pleading. Then he reached out a hand towards his boyfriend, curling his fingers inward until he could move his index finger in a slow come hither motion.   
  
The fact that Shiro complied instantly, closing the door and stepping into the room, could only be counted as a win.


	9. [HL, nsfw] Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: No Prompt, just me being in a Hance mood
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Riding, Bottom Lance

Lance had always despised Mondays until he joined the Garrison and fell in love.   
He fell in love with many things during his first semester. The cheap but delicious chocolate cupcakes in the cafeteria, the course load that finally felt somewhat demanding to him, keeping him ever busy. He fell in love with breaking for coffee on long afternoons spent studying, fell in love with watching the sunset from one of the restricted rooftops, fell in love with every pretty girl and cute boy crossing his path in the winding halls, if only for a few seconds.   
Lance fell in love with his newfound freedom and with being challenged, with being thrown into something new and scary and _managing_ because he _could_.  
  
Lance also fell in love with his roommate who was fun and kind, sometimes timid but always honest and warm and accepting.   
Falling for Hunk was slow and sweet.   
It was fingers brushing together across the careful space between them while watching movies. It was fond smiles shared over breakfast and coming to each others defence in class discussions. It was fluttery heartbeats and kissing on the rooftops with the evening wind in their hair. It was awkward, hesitant touches in the privacy of their shared bedroom and sweet nothings whispered against warm skin.   
  
And then, months into his first semester, the impossible happened and Lance also fell in love with Mondays. Or more precisely, Monday mornings.   
Their classes didn’t start before ten on these days, giving them time for self study and their other duties. Lance could count the days he’d used the few extra hours for their intended purpose on one hand, usually allowing himself to sleep in until the very last second and taking care of his work during the evenings and nights instead.   
  
But since him and Hunk had gotten closer and closer – and closer – they had found different ways to pass the time.   
Monday mornings had become kissing each other awake and making out lazily, early morning sun streaming in through the wide windows, bodies warm and hands wandering, soft noises escaping against each other’s lips.   
  
Lance let out a low, drawn out moan as he tipped his head back and slowly circled his hips in Hunk’s lap, getting used to the feeling of being stretched and filled once again.   
They didn’t always go this far. Sometimes they did nothing but kiss all morning, sometimes they’d lazily rut against each other until they had their fill. But sometimes, when the kisses got deep and heated and the need to get even closer was becoming impossible to bear, Hunk would hold him close and finger him open. Always careful and slow, no matter how impatiently Lance demanded more, kissing the words from his lips until they turned into needy moans, panting and writhing by the time Hunk finally deemed him ready.   
  
“You … you okay there, buddy?”, Hunk breathed, words just a little strained. He was holding back, always holding back to give Lance a chance to get used to his amazing girth, large warm hands resting on Lance’s hips, thumbs stroking over his skin.   
Lance just moaned happily and rolled his hips, movement slow and careful. He did it again and built a leisure pace, sighing softly whenever Hunk’s length slid back into him.  
Below him Hunk let out a shaky breath as he let himself sink deeper into the mattress, handing Lance full control.  
He didn’t always. At one point they had found out together just how much it excited Lance to be held down and made to take it. How loud rough sex made him scream and how he adored wearing bruises after they were done.  
  
But Monday mornings weren’t for that kind of fun. Monday mornings were sweet and lazy, warm and safe. Monday mornings were there to sigh and moan and whisper love into the air between them. They were for Lance to take control and ride his partner however slowly he pleased, revelling in every movement, every slick drag of Hunk’s cock inside him, every happy breathy noise.  
  
Bathed in early morning light, hair tousled from a good nights sleep in Hunk’s arms and skin flushed and warm Lance set out to do just that. Rolling his hips teasingly slow and tipping his head forward again to blink his eyes open.  
Hunk’s gaze was fixed on him, soft and beautiful with every emotion out in the open, flickering across his face. Admiration and protectiveness and love, so much love. Lance felt like he could drown in it but it didn’t scare him anymore like it had in the beginning. Instead his breath hitched as he trembled, bracing his hands against Hunk’s broad, soft chest.   
They still had hours until their first class of the day and Lance planned to make thorough use of their time together, taking as long for this as he desired.


	10. [SKL, nsfw] Yes, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kinky Shklance with Lance and Keith tied up and at the mercy of Shiro, i will sell you my soul if you have them call Shiro sir
> 
> Tags: BDSM, Dom Shiro, Sub Lance, Sub Keith, Bondage, Rope, Tape, Spreader Bar, Blindfold, Sensory Deprivation, Blowjob

Figuring out what they both needed had been the easy part.   
Lance was as vocal as expected, moaning and crying the loudest when he was held down and fucked hard with a hand squeezing around his throat just so. Besides, his mouth was running too fast for him to catch up most of the time and it only got worse when his whole body was trembling and straining towards an orgasm, needs and wishes and fantasies spilling out into the open for them to fulfil.   
Keith had been harder to figure out, though not by much. It had taken Shiro a few weeks to figure out the patterns that were becoming more and more obvious the longer they spent together. How the guarded tension in Keith’s body melted away when he was grabbed hard and shoved into position. How his eyes glossed over and his lips curved into a serene little smile whenever they were rough with him. And the ecstatic way he reacted to pain…  
  
Shiro didn’t have any reservations about giving them both what they craved. After making sure none of it was coming from the wrong places, of course.   
The tougher part was balancing two boys who were this energetic and similar in some ways while still being fundamentally different in others.   
They both needed him to take control and Shiro was more than willing and prepared to take on that role for them, to accept whatever they were willing to hand over to him and keep them healthy and happy.  
  
Now what Lance craved most of all was validation. He wanted to prove his worth and make Shiro proud, be good for him and earn his attentions and praise. And he could be wonderful if he just wanted to, attentive and sexy and so very smart. He was also incredibly sensitive to the most subtle shifts in their power dynamic and nothing got him off quite as hard as feeling utterly helpless and at the mercy of Shiro’s whims. Not that they were ever really whims instead of carefully considered plans but Lance didn’t need to know that.   
Keith on the other hand needed guidance and structure, a strong hand to push him into certain directions, telling him what to do and when to do it. He was all but blossoming when Shiro gave him clear orders. And sometimes, when he was in the mood to disobey, he’d all too willingly accept the harsh punishments, moaning and pushing back into Shiro’s hand or whatever they used for the spanking that time, cock flushed and hard and leaking against Shiro’s thigh.  
  
So while they both wanted similar things, for him to take control and tell them what to do, reward and punish them and maybe make them come by the end of the night, they needed those things for very different reasons. Shiro was always careful to balance both of them, even if sometimes it seemed like an impossible task.  
Not so tonight.  
  
Tonight he had his boys on their knees. Lance’s hands were tied to his ankles with purple bondage tape that looked very appealing against his brown skin. Knees held apart by a spreader bar and another metal pole pushed between his back and his elbows had him completely immobilized, unable to struggle or resist anything Shiro wanted to do to him.   
He was also wearing a blindfold made of soft blue fabric to make him feel even more vulnerable and it was already working. They had barely started and his pretty cock was already hard and curving up against his flat stomach.  
  
Keith wasn’t bound as tightly. Shiro had merely wrapped a length of soft, red rope around his forearms while he held both hands at opposing elbows on his back. The rope held his arms firmly in place but he had plenty of other possibilities to move and disobey if he wanted to make tonight hard on himself.   
Shiro was fine with either option. But as long as they were both pliant he wanted to make use of his pretty boys.  
  
After a moment of contemplation he turned to Lance and carded his finger through thick, brown hair, earning a slightly startled but happy noise.  
“Hello beautiful”, he hummed and watched Lance’s mouth open slightly on a soft little whine. He was so eager already. “You’ve been so good for me tonight. Let me tie you up like that without complaint. Needy for me, aren’t you?”  
Lance squirmed as much as he could, managing barely a wiggle of his hips, before he licked his lips.  
“Y-yes … yes, Sir”, he breathed and oh, Shiro wanted to give him everything.   
  
“Want to be an even better boy for me, Lance?”, Shiro continued, watching his boy closely while also taking note of Keith’s impatient movements from the corner of his eyes.   
“Yes, Sir!” Lance’s voice sounded firmer this time, ready and more than eager to please.  
“Very good. Now open up.” With that Shiro opened his belt, making sure to make lots of noise so Lance understood what was going on, before himself out of his pants. He was as good as fully erect as well, preparing them this thoroughly never without consequences for him.  
Lance opened his mouth wide with an impatient moan, already sticking out his tongue.  
  
Shiro stepped between his boy’s spread legs and nudged his cock forward against that soft, clever tongue that immediately started lapping at him, licking up and down his length with hot little moans puffing out against his flesh. He was so eager and playful and happy, it was downright adorable.  
Shiro had to bite his lip watching the boy, the picture Lance made like that, trussed up tightly and blindfolded, licking along Shiro’s cock like this was the happiest moment of his life … oh it did things to Shiro. Like make him want to fuck that pretty face until tears were seeping through the blindfold and Lance couldn’t talk for days afterwards.   
Maybe later. For now he adored the way Lance enjoyed playing with him too much.   
  
After some more time of playful nips and indulgent licking and sucking Shiro lowered his hand to Lance’s head again, cupping it around the back of his boy’s head.  
“Come on, beautiful”, he encouraged and Lance nodded quickly, taking him into his mouth and happily sucking down about half of Shiro’s cock. His lips looked so pretty with a thick cock stuffed between them.  
  
But then Keith decided to interfere and if Shiro was honest with himself it had only been a matter of time. If he was even more honest he’d counted on this.  
With a tiny, disgruntled noise Keith slid closer and used a moment when Lance pulled back a bit to push himself between them, running his tongue along the part of Shiro’s cock that wasn’t still pushed into Lance’s mouth.  
  
“Keith”, Shiro growled and it wasn’t hard to admit that this took a lot of willpower. If Lance had been beautiful sucking his cock the picture of both his boys working him with their clever mouths was just gorgeous. “Stand back, it’s not your turn yet.”  
Keith just flicked his tongue against him once more, one eyebrow drawn up with a cocky smirk until he lifted his head and looked at Shiro, face mostly neutral but for the hot, mischievous twinkle in his eye and the tiny curve of his lips.  
  
“But I want your cock now, Sir.”  
Lance pulled off with a wet pop and Shiro could barely hold back a frustrated groan.  
“Fuck off, Keith! He said it’s not your turn!”, he spat, eyebrows drawn together and head turned towards Keith. They were close enough to kiss if it weren’t for them fighting again.   
But Keith didn’t answer. Instead he darted forward and took Shiro into his mouth, pushing himself forward with one swift motion, throat opening up around the girth until the whole length of Shiro’s cock was shoved down his throat and his pale nose brushed the coarse hair at the base.  
This time Shiro couldn’t hold back the groan, shoulders hunching at the sudden stimulation, the tight, hot squeeze that was almost perfect enough to give into.  
  
But that wasn’t what either of them really wanted. So he grabbed a fistful of Keith’s hair and yanked him away, shoving him back. The force was enough to make Keith lose balance and he toppled backwards, unable to catch himself with his arms bound he landed on his back, the impact enough to knock the air from his lungs. And he was smiling triumphantly.  
“Stay down”, Shiro growled. “I’ll take care of you later. When it’s your fucking turn.”  
Lance snorted, a shit-eating grin splitting his face.  
  
“You think this is funny, Lance?”, Shiro asked, voice steely and serious.   
Lance swallowed hard, grin melting away but cock giving an excited twitch as he shook his head.  
“N-no, Sir!”  
“Strange. I think I heard a laugh…”  
This time he didn’t give his boy the chance to reply. Instead he grabbed his head with both hands and shoved his cock between those plush lips again.  
“You know what I do to gloating boys…”  
It seemed he would get to fuck that pretty face yet.


	11. [SL, sfw] Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shiro and lance FIC where LANCE is really depressed and doesn't want to leave bed and shiro visits him out of concern and shiro is praising him and using nicknames like "sweetheart" and trying to make lance feel like he belongs.
> 
> Tags: Depression, Langst, Comfort

They’d been worrying for a while now. Ever since Lance’s humorous commentary of their adventures seemed to quiet down and he started to blend more and more into the background, fading out like an old photograph until he was barely noticeable as part of their team.  
He still piloted the blue lion and took part in their training, his unbreakable sense of duty fighting hard against whatever it was that sucked the spirit out of him a little more each passing day.   
  
He stopped coming to any group activities that weren’t connected to their responsibilities as paladins, didn’t meet up to tinker with Hunk or watch Pidge break down alien technology.   
He stopped his stargazing on the bridge during slow, quiet nights and seemed to let himself go regarding his usually rigorous self care routines, skin drying and starting to break out, hair greasy and tangled. He didn’t seem to care or even notice.   
Shiro watched all of it unfold with a sense of unease but it was only when Lance stopped coming to meals that he decided to intervene. He wasn’t sure how, only that someone needed to do something.  
  
When another morning came and went without Lance appearing in the kitchen for breakfast Shiro made his way over to the blue paladin’s room, carefully knocking against the door.   
“Lance?” No answer. “Lance, I know you’re in there. You haven’t come out for two days.”   
There was a quiet ruffle of fabric but aside from that no reaction. Shiro frowned, debating to turn around and give Lance more space. But he’d been doing that for a while and it had only gotten worse.   
“Lance, I’m coming in”, he said, voice sounding firmer and more assured than he felt, but he still pressed a few buttons and watched the door glide open with a nearly inaudible hissing sound.  
  
The room was stuffy and an absolute mess, clothes, old towels and dirty dishes littering the floor, Lance’s helmet thrown into a corner and the rest of his armour laying in a crinkled pile next to the bed. Lance himself seemed to be buried under the covers, a small pile of blankets and unruly hair that seemed way too small on the mattress.  
Shiro tried to shove down the sense of horror creeping up into his chest. Whatever it was he’d expected, it wasn’t this.   
  
“Lance?”, he tried again and this time his voice wasn’t as firm anymore. The blanket pile shifted a little.  
“Go away”, it said, muffled and incredibly tired. Shiro felt a deep sadness squeeze around his heart. He should have done something way sooner. Maybe it wouldn’t have come to this if he’d only…  
No. This was the situation now and he’d find a way to deal with it. He always did.  
  
“Sorry but I can’t do that”, he said, voice soft and careful as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He could smell sweat and grime and had to fight hard not to grimace. “We’re very worried about you. You haven’t been yourself for a while.”  
Under the covers Lance grunted, a dry, sarcastic noise.  
“'f course I haven’t been … fuck, just leave me alone.”  
“No”, Shiro insisted, still soft and careful, reaching out with one hand to brush it against the blankets where he supposed Lance’s shoulder must be. “I think you need help and I’m here to do anything I can to make sure you’ll get better soon.”  
  
The pile twitched and Lance’s head emergesd sucking in deep gulps of air as he frowned up at Shiro. He looked even worse than before, deep shadows under his eyes and cheeks already hollowed a bit.  
“There’s nothing…”, he started, then cut himself off, voice thick with disuse. “Unless you can pull my meds out of your ass there’s nothing you can do.”   
He sounded angry and helpless and close to crying and at first Shiro was at a loss for words. Then he managed to swallow down his pity. Lance didn’t need that. Nor did he deserve it. Lance was strong and capable but he also seemed to have problems that ran deeper than expected and needed to be treated with respect and understanding, not to be pitied.  
  
“Meds?”, Shiro asked because he’d never seen Lance take any pills or need shots or anything the like. “What kind of … medication do you need?”  
Lance scoffed again but at least he sat up slowly instead of fleeing under the covers.  
“The kind that makes me not suck at life”, he spat, sounding incredibly bitter and that was when it finally clicked. Took Shiro long enough.  
  
“You mean antidepressants?”, he asked and could have slapped himself for not noticing it sooner. The signs had all been there but with everything else going on around them … no. There was no excuse for not noticing his team mates suffering. But Shiro would take care of that package of additional guilt later.  
Lance swallowed and gnawed on his lip and then, finally, nodded.  
“I ran out … a while ago”, he began, haltingly, his shoulders drooping like he was ashamed. “I thought I could manage. I mean I learned all that stuff in th- … in therapy.” It obviously pained him to even say it and Shiro wanted to hug him close. “Like with the … with the routines and the … going up to people and … but it wasn’t … enough and I … I just really … really shouldn’t be here.” He sounded like he was about to cry but the tears were never coming and Shiro swallowed before beginning to speak.  
  
“That’s nonsense”, he said, unsure how to handle this but knowing that he had to. “You’re an incredible pilot and the team needs you. We couldn’t have done any of the things we did without you. And just because you need medication to be healthy that doesn’t make you any less worthy to be a paladin. You wouldn’t tell a diabetic to stop his medication and try routines and talking to people if he wants insulin, would you?”  
Lance frowned, then shook his head.  
“And you wouldn’t say Pidge is less worthy of being a paladin just because they need glasses to see as well as we do, would you?”  
Another frown, this time even deeper:  
“Of course not!”, he protested and Shiro smiled softly.  
  
“Then why are you any different? Don’t be too hard on yourself. It’s okay to need some help in life. We’re all here to support you.”  
Lance didn’t react for a while. Then he shrugged, biting his lip again.  
“Do you still have the package your meds came in?”  
It takes a while for Lance to react to the question but then he nods and moves to the other side of the mattress, reaching under it and pulling out a flat and slightly crinkled piece of carton that he handed over. Shiro didn’t know much about antidepressants but maybe they could do something with that.  
  
“Very good”, he nodded and reached out to pat Lance’s tousled hair. The other man sighed softly, head bowing for more, obviously starved for any kind of affection.  
“How about you take a shower now? I know you don’t feel like it but it’s time we do something about all of this, alright? Then we can talk to the princess. I’m sure there’s a way to get your medication or something similar. We all want you to be your best self again.”  
  
Lance didn’t say anything and kept biting his lip instead. But Shiro counted it as a win when he finally crawled out of bed after a while.


	12. [HL, sfw] Hanahaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Angst prompt! Hanahaki disease, any couple :D
> 
> Tags: Hanahaki Disease, Angst, Langst, Polya

It had started like a normal cough. A tickle in his chest, a scratch in his throat, both easily relieved with some hot, bitter alien tea Coran had given him.  
But after a few weeks had passed and the symptoms only got worse Lance began to suspect something wasn’t quite right. He found himself running out of breath a little faster each day, his stamina during training dropping significantly until simply changing his clothes was enough to have him winded, any strain beyond walking down a hallway throwing him into violent coughing fits.   
He spent several nights in a healing pod without any results beyond a relief to his sore muscles and not even the numerous scans Coran conducted managed to reveal what was wrong with him.   
  
Until one morning, just after taking a ridiculously exhausting shower, Lance figured out exactly what was wrong with him. The humidity paired with the questionable strain of drying himself had sent him into another coughing fit, doubling over and heaving until, finally, he spit out a handful of deep red, crinkled flower petals into his palm.  
He stared at them, mind blank and shocked to his core, until Shiro had entered the communal showers and he quickly hid the petals in his chest before feeling the room without a single word, panic creeping into every fibre of his being.  
  
It was impossible. He was in a relationship. A very stable, fulfilling relationship. Hanahaki didn’t happen to people like him. People who had soft, loving, supportive partners, people who were happy.  
But then it happened again. And again. He just kept coughing up these flower petals, sometimes tiny, sometimes larger, in deep shades of red and purple and light pastel pinks. It happened more and more often, so often that it became hard to hide from everyone else. Every cough during a meal or training session making panic flare up in his stomach when he had to crush the petals in his fist, hoping no one would notice the colourful stains in his palms.  
  
He could feel Pidge giving him strange looks and Shiro becoming more and more worried each day as Coran ran every diagnostic possible with the ships incredibly advanced system to no avail.  
But of course it was Hunk who caught him in the end, having dropped to his knees in the middle of his room in another violent coughing fit, clutching handfuls of bright pink petals to his chest, strain and desperation forcing tears to well up in his eyes as he looked up at his boyfriend.   
  
“Is that … what I think it is?”, Hunk started carefully and Lance could already feel his big, soft heart starting to shatter, a painful squeeze answering in his own chest.  
“Yes…”, he wheezed, voice hoarse and raspy. “No … I … I don’t know?” Hunk fell to his knees in front of him and Lance could barely swallow a helpless sob as that warm, deep gaze found his, large hands reaching out to wrap around his cold, sweaty ones to carefully pry his fingers open.  
“I don’t know what’s wrong…!”, he insisted, a shiver running through his whole body as Hunks thumbs traced patterns into his palms, crinkling the delicate petals and making some of them drift to the floor. His eyes started to burn, tears welling up more and more until they spilled over, dripping down his cheeks.  
  
“I love you!” This time it was a sob. “I swear to god I love you!”  
“I love you too”, Hunk said, honest and warm but he sounded so small and Lance wanted to scream. “So it can’t be because of me.” Lance shook his head, eyes squeezed shut and forcing more tears to spill.  
“It’s not! It’s not because of … but I don’t…” A hiccup interrupted his words and made him cough up another handful of tiny petals, silently falling into his lap.  
Hunk reached up and cupped one of his wet cheeks with his wide, warm palm. Lance nuzzled into it without even thinking.  
  
“Is it Allura?”, Hunk asked and Lance grit his teeth against another cough, sniffing. “Shiro? Ah, maybe it’s Keith…”  
“It doesn’t matter!”, Lance wheezed before coughing again because he didn’t know, _he didn’t even know_. Why was this happening to him? “I can’t force _anyone_ to love me!”  
  
Strong, steady arms wrapped around his quivering body as Hunk pulled him into a tight hug, hooking his chin over Lance’s shoulder and muttering, in a soothing voice:  
“It’s okay, we’ll find a cure. There has to be one, right? I bet Alteans can cure anything. You’ll be fine, you hear me? You’ll be fine, Lance…”  
It sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as his boyfriend.  
Lance squeezed his eyes shut, let his tears soak into Hunk’s shirt and allowed himself to be lulled in by the soothing sound of Hunk’s voice, giving in to the illusion that there was a chance this wouldn’t end horribly for both of them. And for a few, blissful moments, he even managed to ignore the insistent scratch in the back of his throat.


	13. [SM, sfw] Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Do you ship Shiro x Matt? How about a fluffy love filled reunion after Matt is rescued from the galra.
> 
> Tags: Reunion, Fluff

There was no way Shiro would fall asleep anytime soon. Everyone else had already retired, exhausted from the long battle and rescue mission that tipped the scales in their favour yet again, gave them just a little more hope that this rebellion could be successful in the end.  
Pidge’s reunion with their father and brother had been heartbreakingly beautiful, crying out for each other as they stumbled through the wreckage of the huge galran ship, panicked or disbelieving prisoners shrieking around them as they fell into each others arms, sobbing with relief.   
And even though Shiro had wanted to do nothing but join in he let them have that private moment to themselves, busy with herding prisoners to safety anyway.   
  
Then had come the introductions and the forging of immediate plans to take the prisoners to a habitable planet for the time being, then the showers and a tired meal and between all of that there had barely been any time for a heartfelt but very brief greeting.   
There were still so many things on Shiro’s mind, things he wanted to say and ask, that kept him wide awake in spite of the exhaustion weighing down his limbs. In the end he rolled out of bed and set to wander the hallways. Aimlessly at first until he felt a suspicion squirm to life in the back of his mind.  
  
He found Matt on the bridge, sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the huge windows, head tipped back to gaze at the nebula extending along the ship’s right side, blues swirling into greens and purples in mesmerizing, gorgeous patterns.   
He didn’t react to the sound of the doors hissing open, neither to Shiro’s steps as he moved closer and finally crouched down next to his old friend.  
  
They were silent for a while. Matt’s lips curved into a soft, relaxed smile as he kept staring out into the endless depths. Shiro hummed and sat down as well.  
  
“How is your leg?”, he asked, voice low and careful, not quite sure if he really wanted to disturb the serene silence just yet. Matt frowned.  
“My … oh, yeah.” It was a laugh, the same, breathy, carefree sound it always had been and Shiro felt his heart skip a beat. “Almost forgot about that. It’s fine. Has been for a while, don’t worry.”  
Shiro let out a stuttering breath, his shoulders dropping with relief as he nodded slowly, trying to turn to the breathtaking expanse of open space in front of them but failing when his eyes were drawn back to Matt’s profile again and again. The eerie, blue glow of the castle turned him into something otherworldly. Shiro felt like his hand might go right through him, should he try to reach out and touch.  
  
Then, before he could even think about his next words, his lips parted and he breathed a soft: “I’m sorry.”  
That was what finally got Matt to turn his head, regarding him with a strange blend of sadness and incredulity.  
“For what?”, he asked with another, breathy laugh. Shiro wanted to kiss him. “Saving my life? Cause that’s what you did and I don’t wanna hear any more about this. So how about you explain the weird cat robots instead?”  
  
That made Shiro laugh. Finally.  
“They’re lions”, he said and watched Matt roll his eyes with an exasperated huff. Oh he’d gotten so beautiful… “And you should talk to the princess if you want to know more. She’s way better at explaining this mess than I am.”  
Matt hummed thoughtfully, turning to look out of the window again:  
“Princess Allura”, he said, tipping his head to the side just slightly, opening the side of his neck to Shiro. “She seems nice.”  
“Oh, she’s terrifying.”  
  
They laughed and just like that it was easy again, both of them slowly drifting back into what once had been. Tentative and slow but so very hopeful.  
“Do you like her?”, Matt asked and he sounded so carefree he almost had Shiro fooled.  
“Not…” Like you. “Like that”, he said instead, voice just a little throaty as he managed to shift his gaze away from Matt. Maybe it was too early. A lot had happened since they’d last seen each other. There were so many things to talk about and what they’d once been probably belonged on the bottom of that list.  
  
But then Matt shifted, sliding closer to him until he could rest his head against Shiro’s shoulder, one of his elegant but calloused hands coming to rest on Shiro’s knee.  
“Then why don’t you…”, he whispered, tipping his head back until he could breathe the words right into Shiro’s ear, making a shudder run down his spine. “…take me to your room, paladin?”  
Shiro swallowed, hard, feeling heat flush into his cheeks. He nodded, very slowly.  
“I … I can do that…”  
“Good”, Matt smiled, breathing a feather light kiss against his cheek. Then: “I missed you…” and Shiro all but melted.  
  
Nothing really happened that night. But with Matt back in his arms, breathing softly against his neck, Shiro finally found sleep as well.


	14. [HK, nsfw] Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Heith Sex Pollen
> 
> Tags: Sex Pollen, Dub Con, Spit as Lube, Dirty Talk, Minor Breeding Kink

“Oh god”, Hunk wheezed, doubling over with both hands pressed into his stinging sides. “Oh god, that was a bad idea. A really, really bad idea…”  
Next to him Keith grunted deeply as if to agree.  
“Remind me to never … take your shortcuts … ever again…”  
Hunk nodded quickly and gulped down more air as he leaned back against a huge tree trunk with a strangely smooth, almost leathery bark.   
“Done and done, my dude”, he panted and let himself sink to the ground, trusting that they’d run long and fast enough to not encounter any more of the weird plants with the handsy – vinesy? – vines.   
One struggle to escape was definitely enough, even though Keith’s bayard had proven rather effective cutting the things back enough to make a run for it.   
  
His middle and the insides of his thighs were covered with tiny, burning cuts where the sharp thorns had pierced the protective suit they wore under their armour, drops of blood seeping into the frayed edges of dark fabric.   
Keith was looking even worse, one of the vines had apparently hit him straight in the face and left an angry red scratch along his cheekbone and up to his ear. But he didn’t seem to feel the pain at all, probably still high on adrenaline after their fight and escape.  
  
“Okay”, Keith said, voice still breathy but more determined now. “We should get going, make our way around the forest like the princess said and…” He swayed, blinked a few times, one of his hands coming up to brace himself against the tree Hunk was sitting under. “Maybe…”, he began and took a shaky breath. Just watching him sway like that made Hunk feel dizzy as well. “Maybe we can … take a break first…”  
“Yeah”, Hunk agreed as the forest started to spin around him as well and he tried stretching out his legs to ground himself. “Break sounds … good…”  
Keith flopped down next to him, movements wide and rather ungraceful as he leaned back on his hands and tilted his head back to look at the thick canopy of strangely purple tinted leaves.  
  
They were quiet for a while, both fighting the sudden dizziness, still breathing hard and unevenly. Then Hunk started to flush, felt heat creep into his cheeks and down his neck, starting to sweat in the confinements of his armour. Not even trying to even his breath helped him.  
“Keith?” His voice sounded strained as he looked over at his team mate, pale neck long and cheeks flushed pink as well. Hunk’s cock twitches pitifully. “I think your Galra pheromones are fucking with me.”  
  
Keith frowned and blinked his eyes open, there was a feverish glint to them when he looked over.  
“I’m not giving off any Galra pheromones, Hunk!”, he grumbled and then his eyes did a fast little flick up and down Hunk’s body and he let out a stuttered breath, tips of his ears tinting pink.  
“Huh … then why do I…” He couldn’t even finish the sentence, put this experience into words but Keith nodded anyway.  
“Me too”, he breathed and man, had he always been this … pretty? Body tight and lean and deadly but eyes so big and round and his lips looked so soft and … kissable? Hunk swallowed, forced himself to look away, close his eyes.   
Something wasn’t right and if it weren’t weird Galra pheromones it was probably the vines. Maybe they had infected them with something, maybe they were both dying and sudden horniness was just a side effect, maybe…  
  
Hunk almost screeched when a warm body climbed into his lap, eyes flying open and staring right into Keith’s pretty, flushed face. This was new. And scary. And god, but he wanted…  
Keith licked his lower lip and Hunk wanted to bite it, so close and tempting as it pulled into a crooked grin and Keith’s body rubbed up against him. Their armour was mostly in the way but he somehow managed to press their crotches together as he threw his arms around Hunk’s shoulders.  
“You feel it, yeah?”, Keith breathed right into his ear and Hunk groaned, arms coming up to wrap around Keith who felt so … tiny in his lap. Muscular and strong, sure. But still so small compared to his own wide, sturdy frame.   
  
“You want to fuck me?” It was as much a question as it was an offer, an incredibly lewd, tempting offer and Hunk shuddered, squeezing Keith’s body tightly.  
“Come on, big guy…” Careful teeth nibbled on his ear and oh this wasn’t fair. “Want you inside me…”  
A whimper escaped him. Something definitely wasn’t right if Keith started talking like that but god he felt it too, the pressing need to just _fuck_ that got harder to resist each second, especially with Keith grinding into his lap, rubbing their hard cocks together through the layers of their protective suits.  
  
Hands playing with the hair in the back of his neck, a soft, breathy moan and Hunk snapped. His hands wandered down to Keith’s firm ass where they squeezed hard, making Keith moan happily, before he let his fingers wander in search of a cut in the suit, soon finding one.   
Wiggling his fingers into the gap he ripped the fabric apart further, freeing Keith’s cute ass from the confines of the suit and making the other boy moan into his neck, hips pushed backwards for him.   
  
“You done this before?”, he rasped, voice raw and deep like he’d never heard it before. Keith shook his head, whimpering against Hunk’s neck when gloved fingers prodded his tiny entrance.   
“O-only with … myself…”, he gasped but his hips pushed back eagerly.  
“Me neither”, Hunk admitted, insistent rub of his fingers slowing down, his own hips rolling up against Keith’s. “Guess I’ll … prepare you?”  
“Yeah”, Keith panted, nodding quickly. “Yeah, use your spit, come on!”  
  
It was fast and frantic, Keith urging him to go faster and harder with every spit soaked finger he added, not showing any signs of pain or discomfort. Only eagerness and that burning need. After just three fingers stretching him he started to wiggle away.  
“’m fine”, he promised, still so breathy and wanton. “Want your cock, big guy…” And he went for it, ripping open the crotch of Hunk’s suit without a care in the world and diving down to suck Hunk’s length into his mouth. Only about a third fit but Keith still moaned happily around the tip, head bobbing up and down until hot saliva was dripping along the length and Hunk wanted to do nothing but fuck this boy’s brains out all day long.   
  
“That’s enough”, he groaned and gripped a fistful of Keith’s hair to pull him away. The treatment wasn’t too harsh but Keith’s eyes still rolled back in his head and he moaned, voice a little rough from sucking cock and oh, didn’t he sound just gorgeous like that?  
When Keith tried to climb back into his lap Hunk stopped him. Manhandling him to turn around instead was surprisingly, excitingly easy and soon Keith was leaning back against his chest, thighs spread as wide as the suit allowed across his legs and head resting comfortably back against his shoulder.  
Hunk’s wet cock nudged against the softened entrance.  
  
“You want it?”, he rasped, one arm wrapped tightly around Keith’s chest while the other hand reached down to position himself.  
“Shit Hunk, get inside and fuck me already”, Keith cursed, hips wiggling as he tried to slide down. “Stuff me…” A soft nudge that made both of them shiver. Then Keith moaned something, high-pitched and oh so needy, that made Hunk lose every shred of sanity that had still been left and turned him into something else. Something animalistic, acting purely on instinct and his pressing needs.  
  
 _“Breed me…”_  
  
Just like that Hunk _slammed_ Keith down onto his cock, the sheer width making Keith cry out helpless as he was split open and Hunk still kept going, pulled him down and down until he was completely impaled, writhing and moaning and screaming for more.  
It was then that Hunk started fucking him in earnest, hard and deep and without mercy, knowing that there was nothing in this universe that could stop him from claiming his pretty prize for hours on end until he’d turned Keith into a sobbing, blissful mess.


	15. [KLH, sfw] Recover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oooooo if we're getting into angst, do you think you could do college!au shklance where Lance gets sick and refuses to admit it and ends up in the hospital?  
> Edit: I misread and made it Klunk cause I'm an idiot lol
> 
> Tags: Sickness, Langst, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort

It hadn’t been too irrational. With three tests that week and two exams the next, one essay due and two presentations to give as well as one final project to wrap up nothing seemed irrational.   
So what if he’d been running a fever for close to five days already and was having vivid hallucinations of ominous purple clouds puking kittens into his bed? It was only two more weeks. He’d worked his ass off for the last few months and would finish the semester strong.   
Or at least that was what Lance told himself until he fainted halfway through his ethics presentation.   
He was drifting in a wavering state between conscious and unconscious for what they later told him were about two days. When he wasn’t surrounded by oppressing darkness he was seeing things, unsure if it was distorted reality or crazy dreams.  
There were more clouds, wafting along the high, white ceiling, getting darker the longer he blinked at them. People were especially creepy. He could swear Keith and Hunk visited him at least a few times but their faces were washed off, voices so deep and rumbling he couldn’t understand a word they said. There were nurses and doctors, distant white and pastel shapes floating through the room once in a while, sometimes touching him with frozen fingers, prodding his face and his arms.  
  
But the nights … the nights were horrifying. He couldn’t sleep, not for long, the shadows wafting around him hiding tall, inhuman shapes in the corners of the rooms that started to drift closer when he was so much as dozing off, reaching for him with bony, long-fingered hands and staring at him from empty eyesockets.  
He woke up screaming more than once, the night nurse saving him for a short while when she came to check on him but ultimately left him to the lurking creatures again.  
  
His fever broke on Friday afternoon, allowing him to finally drift into a peaceful sleep.  
When he awoke the next morning Hunk was sitting on a chair close to the bed, munching on a slice of dry hospital bread and scrolling through his phone with his free hand.   
The second bed was empty but beyond it there was another person curled up in an armchair tucked into the corner of the hospital room. Keith was dozing, the half closed blinds throwing stripes of early morning sunlight across his face. It didn’t seem to bother him in the least. There were books piled onto the windowsill, a binder stuffed to bursting and a tablet balancing precariously on top of the tower.   
Oh yes, it was finals week.  
  
Oh shit. It was finals week.  
  
Lance twitched violently, trying to push himself into an upright position but failing when his arms buckled under the weight of his body and a sharp headache shot into his temples. Falling back into the pillows he let out a pathetic whimper that caught Hunk’s attention.  
“Lance?”, he asked, throwing his phone onto the empty hospital bed. “You awake? How are you, man? Ah wait, let me call the…”  
Behind him Keith stirred, blinking into the sunlight and pulling a face as he rolled off the armchair and stumbled over to them. He looked horrible, paler than usual with dark circles under his eyes and  deep worry lines etched into his forehead. But for some reason Lance had a feeling he still won at the prestigious game of _looking like shit_.  
  
Hunk wolfed down the rest of his bread before clambering to his feet and hurrying off to fetch a nurse or whatever. Keith stayed back, hands stuffed into his pockets and squinting down at Lance with very obvious distaste even though there was something else in his pissed expression, something hidden and raw.   
“You’re a reckless idiot”, he grumbled, voice hoarse and scratchy. Lance tried to grin but the movement alone sent another stabbing pain through his head and he winched instead, giving a subtle shrug.  
  
“You like it”, he teased and fuck, what that his voice? Would it stay like that forever now?  
Keith scoffed and crossed his arms in an oddly defensive gesture.   
“Yeah, I’m super into you almost dying”, he snarked back. “At least then you’d shut up.”  
Before Lance could wreck his suffering brain for an adequate comeback Hunk returned with a nurse in tow who promptly checked him over before adjusting whatever had been fed into him via the IV.   
The guy was hot, tall and beefy with kind eyes and experienced movements, but Lance was way too done with the world to do as much as drop a comment.   
  
When everything was over Hunk took his place in the chair again as Keith reluctantly settled on the edge of the bed. Between the two of them they filled him in about what he’d missed while being delirious in the hospital, exhaustion weighing them down.   
It still annoyed Lance endlessly that he’d probably have to take the exams next semester instead and had to hold another presentation but … it was easy to forget about these things when by mid day Hunk and Keith were both curled up beside him in bed, making up for some of the sleep they’d lost worrying about him.


	16. [SKL, nsfw] The Weight of the Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fen, why do all life's stresses all pile up at once? Any chance of getting some role reversal fic with sub!Shiro shklance or sub!Marco erejeanmarco sometime soon? Just turning the tables & letting the so-called top dog give up the reins to his boys for a change?
> 
> Tags: BDSM, sub Shiro, Dom Lance, Dom Keith, Trans Lance, Fingering, Oral, Teasing, Praise

Filling the role of black paladin did not turn out to be an easy task. Objectively Shiro knew why he’d been chosen. He was the most experienced out of all of them, likely the best pilot and arguably the most mature, with a keen sense of duty and justice and order as well as the abilities to keep his team together, motivated and ready to strike whenever needed.  
But of course just because he could fill the role didn’t mean it was easy or that he always liked it. And while he did grow into a lot of his new responsibilities there were days he would literally kill for just a little vacation. Days when leading his team felt more like herding wild cats, when they’d taken a blow and his conviction faltered, affecting the bond with Black. Days when he still had to act strong and let everyone else lean on him, fighting so much harder to lead them to victory.  
  
After days like those, that weren’t quite as rare as Shiro would have liked, it was always good to know there was someone he could turn to.  
Usually it was his role to keep them together. But when they’d witnessed him after a particularly bad day, shaking so hard he’d been barely able to speak, let alone take any kind of control over anyone, they’d decided to make an exception and turn the tables.  
  
Shiro had never felt as free in his entire life as he did when he knelt for them. Stripped of every last duty and responsibility, the crushing weight of the whole universe’s safety lifted from his shoulders, if only for a few hours.  
He was never as calm and at ease as when he bowed his head for them, no need to plot or plan or even think. The only thing he had to do when they were together like this was be. And obey. But he’d been a soldier all his life and so even that came to him as natural as breathing.  
  
They’d been hesitant at first, inexperienced and insecure. But they’d both grown into their new roles the way he knew they would if he only put his trust in them and gave them a chance.  
Lance had been a little quicker on the uptake. He was the more experimental of the two, eager to try out his new role and flex his fingers. Shiro still remembered the look on Lance’s pretty face when he’d followed the very first command that had been given to him, dropping to his knees and obediently, mindlessly opening his mouth. A heady mixture of awe, disbelief and arousal in wide blue eyes.  
After that it hadn’t taken Keith too long to get used to their shifted dynamics and join in, him and Lance spurring each other on, bouncing ideas off each other in their very own, kinky feedback loop.  
  
They hadn’t fought once. Something Shiro honestly hadn’t seen coming. He’d expected them to fight for the upper hand, now that the hierarchy had been reversed, trying to one-up each other until things escalated.  
But apparently he hadn’t quite trusted them enough, after all. Their shared responsibility for his well-being and their inherent need to be good for him, worthy of him, was keeping them from overstepping.  
Shiro might even go as far and say domming him together was the most successful team building exercise they’d ever participated in.  
  
Of course such sophisticated thoughts were only coming to him before or after. Whenever he was in their care his head was blissfully empty and the only thing he needed to do was feel.  
  
Feel the soft sheets of Keith’s bed against his bare back, feel Keith pushing his thighs apart with practised movements before slowly sliding slick fingers into his barely prepared opening, making him pant when the hint of pain curled up his spine.  
There was another kind of pain, sharper and more immediate, when Lance grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back enough to straddle his face, grinning up to him with a mischievous spark in his eyes. Lance’s chest was already heaving below the snug binder and for a split-second Shiro wondered if it wouldn’t be better to take it off for this. But then Lance yanked on his hair again and he fell back into wonderful obedience, serenely unthinking.  
  
“So here’s the deal, gorgeous”, Lance began, voice a sensual purr that made Shiro’s cock jump. “You’ll suck me off and you’ll do an amazing job. Because Keith won’t fuck you unless you make me happy first…” Shiro bit his lip against a deep groan, already straining for a taste. Lance was already dripping wet, Shiro could smell it and he really wanted a taste as well, tongue flicking out but not reaching his boyfriend’s juicy cock just yet. Not as long as he wasn’t supposed to. And how wonderful was that?  
Keith’s finger’s were curling inside him, finding his prostate with ease and making him moan, a deep and needy noise.  
  
“Understood?”, Lance asked, one eyebrow arched up and lips pulled into a grin.  
“Yes, sir…”, he rumbled and revelled in the way Lance’s body still shuddered at the honorific, a warm drop of precome falling onto his chin where he licked it off with a needy hum.  
“Good … good boy”, Lance breathed, still a little unsteady as he finally lowered his hips enough for Shiro to get a taste.


	17. [SKL, nsfw] At His Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write Dom!Keith? Any ship would be fine. I love your work!
> 
> Tags: Voyeurism, Sparring, Teasing, Dirty Talk, BDSM, Masochism, Dom Keith, Sub Lance

He knew Keith wanted to spar. The red paladin had said so himself, earlier during dinner, announcing it with an almost purposeful clarity that had seemed out of place. Keith always trained in the evenings. He never announced it to them like that.   
But the little quirk hadn’t seemed too out of place so Shiro didn’t pay much attention to it. If he had he might have caught the way Lance’s breathing stuttered at the comment and he bit his lip, suddenly very interested in his bowl of food goo.

As it was Shiro entered the observation chamber completely unprepared, deep in thoughts about his earlier spar with the gladiator bot.   
But all his intentions to rewatch the videos and find the mistake that had led to his defeat somewhere around level five or six melted away as his gaze fell down onto the training deck.  
  
Keith was there, as promised earlier, though he wasn’t alone. He had a twitching Lance pressed to the floor, one heavy boot against the chest plate of his armour, Lance’s hands clawing weakly at Keith’s leg.   
Seeing them like that Shiro’s first impulse was to intervene immediately. But then Lance turned his head and he froze.   
Lance was smiling, wide and beautiful, flushed an excited pink with his eyelids drooping and his lips glistening. Keith seemed to say something and his jaw dropped, tongue flicking out as he nodded, blinking up at his team mate.   
  
Shiro frowned as he watched Keith step back, giving Lance room to climb to his feet and get back into a more balanced stance.   
Lance looked far more worn out than Keith, sweat trickling down the side of his face and neck, breathing hard and fast, but his smile was honest and carefree.   
  
Shiro had a feeling he should go. That whatever was going on down there was not for his eyes to see and that he should give his team mates their privacy when it was due. But instead of following his hunch he reached out and pressed a button on the console to his right.   
Lance’s harsh breathing echoed around him and a moment later Keith spoke up.  
“Had enough already?”, he asked and there was a smirk to his voice as well as something smug and arrogant that Shiro didn’t recognize.   
  
Lance’s grin was full of teeth when he shook his head and put his fists up as if to strike.  
“Do that again”, he panted and threw a punch. No matter how exhausted he was already, his attack looked strong and serious, well-aimed. But of course Keith had no trouble catching his wrist and stepped out of the way, twisting Lance’s arm onto his back and sending a fast kick to the back of his knees, making him drop.  
Lance _moaned_ and like that Shiro knew, not just suspected but knew, that this was far from an ordinary sparring session and that he really had to leave.   
He swallowed, hard.   
And didn’t move.  
  
“You really are a slut for this…” Keith tipped his head forward, burying his nose in Lance’s sweaty hair, his voice so dark and hungry it made something hidden squirm around in Shiro’s stomach. Something dangerously close to desire. To lust.  
Lance grinned.  
“Feels so good, man…”, he hummed, head tipped back and face way too relaxed considering how his arm was still wrenched onto his back. “You’re so hot…”  
“Yeah?” Keith straightened a bit and gave a dangerous, heated grin before yanking on Lance’s arm, making the other boy cry out in pain and need.   
  
“Fuck yes”, Lance spluttered and Shiro caught himself groaning, lower lip caught between his teeth as he watched them. This was wrong, so very wrong. He was close to leaving, almost there, almost turning away.  
Then Keith dropped to his knees behind Lance, still fixing his arm, and he couldn’t. He couldn’t leave when Keith was burying his teeth in Lance’s sweat slick neck, making the boy moan and roll his hips helplessly.  
  
“Are you hard, Lance?”, Keith rasped and didn’t even wait for an answer before he reached out with his free hand, pressing his palm against Lance’s crotch.  
Lance let out another heated cry, starting to rut into the touch as he nodded wildly.  
“Yes…”, he breathed. “Yes, yes … so hard … for you.”  
Keith growled, a wild and animalistic sound that Shiro found himself mimicking, stepping closer to the glass.  
  
“I could fuck you right now”, Keith whispered close to Lance’s ear, draping himself across his team mate’s back. “Right here where anyone could walk in. And you’d let me, wouldn’t you?”  
Lance whimpered and Shiro held his breath, watching the blue paladin shiver and bite his lip until he, finally nodded.  
“Yes”, Lance admitted, eyelids sliding closed as he waited. Shiro waited with him, still not breathing, straining to catch each any every one of Keith’s subtle movements. The way his fingernails scratched against the fabric of Lance’s black protective suit. How he bit down on the shell of Lance’s ear and kissed it softly. The flutter of his dark eyes as he closed them for an endless moment.  
  
Then, after an eternity, Keith let go of the other boy and got back to his feet, stepping away.   
Shiro could have screamed. He was dizzy and frustrated and painfully hard but down on the training deck Keith just shook his head.  
“You haven’t earned it yet”, he drawled and Lance gasped, grinding his teeth. Shiro could imagine how he felt. “Beat me and I’ll fuck you in the showers.”  
“W-what?”, Lance spluttered, stumbling to his feet and whirling around. “I … I can’t beat you!”  
The way Keith cocked his hip and grinned should be illegal.  
“Then you really don’t deserve to be fucked, do you?”  
  
Shiro didn’t stay after that, finally ripping his eyes away from the tempting display and slipping out of the observation chamber. He had to get to his room and take care of his overexcited dick immediately. And then overthink his whole existence and set of non-existent morals.


	18. [KLH, sfw] Taking Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Body worship. Keith and Lance telling and showing Hunk how much they love his body and him. You are such a good writer i know you'll do something amazing!
> 
> Tags: Body Worship, Injury Mention, Hurt(just a tiny bit)/Comfort

“Hey there, slow down”, Hunk laughed as they stumbled into his room, the door closing behind them with a faint hissing sound. But the other two weren’t even listening, hands too busy wandering and squeezing and stroking, hungry lips trailing along every inch of exposed skin they could reach.  
  
“Thought you’d never get out of that pod”, Lance mumbled when he let his mouth take a break, nosing along Hunk’s neck and behind his ear instead. It was cute, the way he had to stand on the very tips of his toes, and Hunk made sure to wrap an arm around his boyfriend’s waist to keep him from wobbling.   
Keith hummed his agreement, fingertips crawling slowly under the hem of Hunk’s shirt and making him shudder just a bit. Keith’s hands were always cold, his fingers quick and nimble and so very beautiful.  
“Had us scared shitless, big guy”, he admitted, face pressed against Hunk’s shoulder.   
  
So that was what had them this clingy. Hunk never would have guessed, the injury he’d carried away from their last battle not even having been a fatal one, as Coran had explained to him. But leave it to those two to worry their pretty little heads about absolutely nothing.  
“Hey, hey…”, he repeated soothingly and tried to move them over to the bed so they could sit. Neither Lance nor Keith made it easy for him, hands still moving and lips trailing kisses along his neck and across his cheeks.   
But eventually he could pull them both down with him, Lance half in his lap and Keith quickly curling up at his side, pulling long legs up underneath himself.   
  
“I’m fine, see?”, Hunk smiled and wrapped both his boyfriends up in a tight hug, pulling them as close as he could. A tiny moan escaped Lance but Hunk decided to ignore it for now. “Everything’s alright, Coran worked his magic and I’m good as new. No more worrying now.”  
There was a short pause, both of them breathing deeply as they hugged him back, faces pressed against him.   
“Okay”, Keith agreed, voice muffled but strong. “No more worrying.” Then his hands started wandering again and Hunk could barely suppress a giggle when they grazed his side just so, tickling him.  
  
“No more worrying”, Lance repeated and gave a little nod, head coming up to look at Hunk. There was a spark in his eye that screamed he was scheming. But considering where this seemed to be headed Hunk wasn’t too worried about that fact.   
“If…” And there it was. “You let us see for ourselves.”  
“Oh, yes.” Keith nodded solemnly, peering up at Hunk.  
  
“See what exactly?”, Hunk asked, amusement in his voice as he looked from Lance to Keith and back. Their curious fingers were gliding across his chest and sides, squeezing his hips, his stomach, his arms, almost experimentally.   
Lance shrugged with a false innocence, biting his lip.  
“Oh, you know. Just checking if you’re really fine. See if every part of you is healed and … ready for some action…”  
“Oh my god, Lance”, Keith groaned at the cheesy line, rolling his eyes dramatically. “Do you have to ruin everything?” Then he looked at Hunk, fluttering his dark lashes and pushing him back until Hunk’s back hit the mattress and he looked up at his scheming boyfriends.   
  
“You just lie back”, Keith purred, clever fingers pushing his shirt up to his chest and trailing back down again. “While we take care of you.”  
“Yeah”, Lance nodded with a smirk that made him look just beautiful as he reached for Hunk’s hand, pulling it up to press his lips against the back of it. How oddly romantic. “You did enough, man. Were so damn brave out there. So lucky to have you…” Then he sucked one of Hunk’s thick fingers into his mouth and okay, that was a whole other sight…  
“We are”, Keith smiled, beautifully soft expression on his face. Hunk couldn’t do anything but smile back, watching as they both shifted and moved to undress him together. They took their time, breathing kisses against and trailing gentle fingertips along his skin whenever they could until they had him bare and spread out for them on the bed.  
  
“Fuck…”, Lance cursed, voice breathy and just a bit unsteady. “You’re so beautiful…” He squeezed Hunk’s hips and let out a trembling moan. Hunk chuckled.  
“You okay up there, buddy?”, he teased and reached out a hand to card his fingers through Lance’s sot hair.  
Lance hummed, lashes fluttering.  
“Gonna be”, he breathed with a soft nod, then looked over at Keith so they could exchange a few quick glances. When they looked away from each other Keith leaned down to claim Hunk’s mouth in a deep, slow kiss while Lance dipped down to press his lips against Hunk’s soft stomach, hands wandering to rub against his thighs.  
  
“As I said”, Keith mumbled when they separated, both hands braced against Hunk’s chest. “Just lie back and enjoy.”  
Hunk could do that. Easily.  
Still smiling up at Keith he relaxed, giving himself to their gentle treatment. Maybe he should get injured more often. The needy frenzy it sent his boyfriends into might just be worth the pain.


	19. [KL, nsfw] Bend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Angst, Fingering, Handjob, Possessiveness, Possessive Keith

“When, hnnn … when are you leaving?” Lance’s fingers glide frantically along the thick material of Keith’s suit, searching for the clasp or buckle that should be somewhere around here. He could swear it opened like that last time. Or maybe it was a button? Damn those Galra and their overly complicated armour designs!  
“First thing in the morning”, Keith mumbles back between desperate kisses and Lance twitches when broad palms glide down his sides to grab his hips. His hammering heart drops.  
“Shit … okay, let’s … just, help me a little here?” There’s a definite tremble in his voice and Lance hates himself for it but he can’t help the darkness from creeping in, not even at times like this when they’re together.  
  
It’s not fair. How Keith had to leave them for the Blade of Marmora, how everything they have left are rushed visits between missions and secret calls or short messages before weeks of radio silence. It’s not fair how the very war that pushed them together is tearing them apart again.  
But most of all it’s not fair how Keith is still wearing his full armour while Lance is already stripped down to his boxer briefs and clawing helplessly at the suit that’s never been more in the way.  
  
“I thought you liked how this looks on me?”, Keith teases and god, he’s right. But there are times to appreciate the way the skin-tight armour hugs his boyfriend’s body and there are times like this, when Lance doesn’t want anything but himself clinging to the bastard.   
“Shut the…” Before he can finish the sentence Keith chuckles and flicks open a previously hidden panel on the inside of his wrist. After tapping in a quick code his fingerprint is scanned and then the armour disintegrates, shrinking down to a small patch against Keith’s collarbones that’s easily pried off and thrown aside. He’s completely naked underneath and Lance has never been more grateful for his boyfriend’s tendency to go commando.  
“Upgrade”, Keith explains with a casual shrug but there’s still a trace of that teasing grin on his lips.  
“Cool. I hate it”, Lance huffs and yanks him down again.  
  
They trade deep, hard kisses for a long time until Lance decides they need to get on with it and fumbles for the lube, thrusting it at his boyfriend.  
As rough and impatient as Keith is with everything else his fingers are always slow and careful when he opens Lance up, stretching him so sweetly and rubbing at his prostate with such precision that Lance’s toes curl. When he deems him ready Keith’s fingers pull back with a last, slow scissoring motion and Lance braces himself, feels his hole clench in needy anticipation.  
But nothing happens.  
  
“I saw the broadcast”, Keith growls instead, his breath hot against Lance’s neck where he’d been sucking dark bruises into delicate skin. Lance doesn’t follow, too delirious with pleasure and need.  
“Wha…”  
“Loverboy Lance…”  
That makes it click and Lance squirms, feels the blush on his cheeks deepen. He didn’t think Keith would actually see any of the … promotions they’d done, busy with his missions as he was. Lance tried to swallow but his mouth was way too dry.  
  
“Well, that … uhm, we…”  
“Don’t act like you didn’t love the attention”, Keith snaps, his fingers wrapping around Lance’s weeping cock and making him whimper when he starts to stroke. “And god, you looked so good. Didn’t know you could do stuff like that…”  
“You uhm, you never asked?”  
Lance’s embarrassed laugh turns into a moan when Keith tightens his grip.  
“But you’re _mine_.” Keith’s growl is downright feral by now and Lance feels his stomach flip with nervous excitement, his cock jumping and drooling precome between his boyfriend’s fingers. “I don’t care who sees you bend like that. As long as I’m the one who…” He trails off, biting his flushed lips before swooping down to give Lance another kiss that’s deep and possessive enough to make his head spin.   
  
When they part and Keith just looks at him for a long moment some puzzle piece falls into place and Lance sighs, falling pliant beneath his boyfriend. Of course. With them being apart for weeks with only these sporadic visits and then Coran making it look like…  
“Hey…”, Lance breathes, reaching up to cup Keith’s cheeks with both hands. “There’s nobody else. I promise. You’re the only one who gets to have me, yeah?”  
There’s a spark in Keith’s eyes and for a short moment a sadness passes across his face that’s so much deeper than any of this but then it’s gone and they’re kissing again. Slower and sweeter than before.  
  
When they part Lance is grinning.  
“How about you find out in what other ways I can bend?”  
Keith rolls his eyes with a huff but can’t quite hide the small smirk on his lips as he scoots into position.  
Tomorrow he will leave. But tonight they still have a few hours to make use of and if Keith really wants to figure out all the ways Lance can bend they better get started.


	20. [LAEZN, nsfw] Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hhhhh I'm having some Lotor Feels and just fuckingggg can I have some fluffy generals taking care of an overworked Lotor and giving him little bits of praise?
> 
> Tags: Lotor and his Generals, Sub Lotor, Polyamory, Orgy, Praise Kink

Lotor had always known how all of this came down to balance. That in order to achieve his goals and fulfil his promising destiny he’d have to work both hard and smart, needed to be to be patient and swift, cunning and honest. That there would be days for both mischief and respite, that he’d need to lead, unquestionably, but then, when the time was right, step back and let go. If only for a while.  
He knew what he was doing, had thousands of years of experience and was prepared to keep going for twice as long if needed.  
So when the headache returned, piercing and insistent, after another long day in front of his screens, studying his mother’s extensive research on quintessence, he knew what he needed to do if he wanted to continue tomorrow.  
  
Ezor’s kisses were light and sweet, fluttering across his cheeks, his jaw, the arch of his brows, as she slowly steered him backwards.  
“Don’t you worry about a thing, my prince”, she chirped, voice a playful tease. “We’ll take care of everything from here on.”  
Instead of his knees hitting the bed he knew was coming up behind him strong arms wrapped around his middle and eased him down into a warm, sturdy lap, pulling him back against a broad chest.  
  
“Really good care”, Zethrid chuckled deeply, her promising tone vibrating deep in his bones as he let himself fall pliant in her strong arms, head tipping back against her shoulder.  
“You deserve it”, Acxa agreed from where she was perched to their left, reaching out to run cool knuckles along his cheekbone, then brushing the pads of her fingers down the long line of his bare neck. A gentle, light touch that only made him crave more, lighting a desperate little flame in his belly that he knew they’d feed and coax into a force of nature before quenching it.  
“Been working so hard for us.”  
  
With a swift, easy movement Ezor dropped to her knees in front of him and behind her, leaned back against the wall on the far side of the room, Kova curled up around her shoulders and watching the scene unfold with a lazy gaze, stood Narti. Silent and still but for her tail slowly swishing from side to side.  
Ezor’s hands pushing his knees apart distracted him and pulled a surprised noise from his chest, hips rocking forward in search for more, any kind of touch or reassurance, but she just grinned up at him and swayed her head.  
  
“Nah-ahh”, she hummed, bubbly and so very beautiful as she denied him. “Told you we’d take care of it. You just lean back and enjoy!”  
“We know you can be so very patient”, came Acxa’s voice, suddenly so close he could feel her breath puffing against his cheek as she gingerly tucked as strand of long, silver hair behind his ear. “So good for us, our wonderful boy.”  
  
The words were enough to make a warm shiver run down his spine and Zethrid’s arms wrapped around him more tightly, holding him close and giving him the stability he craved as he melted between their attentions.  
“Yes”, he breathed, partly for them, partly to himself as he sank deeper and deeper into the fuzzy warmth of relaxation.  
  
Behind him Zethrid let out a deep, content rumble that made goosebumps prickle down his arm. He could feel her thick cock fill out against the swell of his ass. Maybe they’d let him have it. Later.  
“Say it”, she prompted and he knew it was an order. Perfect. One of his hands came up to run his fingers through the soft fur of her ears, the other falling to Acxa’s knee, squeezing it happily as he took a slow, luxurious breath. His headache, so insistent and pressing not too long ago, was all but forgotten as they slowly unravelled him.  
  
“I’m your good boy”, he breathed, eyelids drooping low. Ezor squealed at his feet and Acxa let out a hot little moan, unable to hide how he affected her. It made him smile.  
Then he felt her breath against the shell of his ear, cool lips brushing against it as she whispered:  
“Do you want it?”  
  
He only considered her question for a short moment. It had been a while since they’d taken care of him, the time in between hard and frustrating and he deserved a thorough break. So he nodded slowly, lazily.  
“Yes, please.” No need to forget his manners when he asked for what he wanted.  
As Lotor opened his eyes again Narti had come closer. It was always hard to tell with her but her features seemed softened, almost fond, as she reached out. Kova was slowly blinking down at him from her place around her shoulders.  
  
The second Narti’s cold fingers brushed against his forehead Lotor’s mind was swept away into blissful silence.


	21. [SL, sfw] Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stripper Lance Shance!
> 
> Tags: Stripper Lance, Customer Shiro, Stripclub

Shiro never planned to become a regular. He’d just wanted to distract himself during a bad break-up when he found the club, figuring he might as well try and see if this helped him get over the guy more quickly.   
Now, months later, the man who left him was long since forgotten and instead he knew the bouncers and bartenders by name and the club’s schedule by heart.  
It was a nice place, as far as these establishments went. Not that Shiro had a lot of experience. But he liked the sleek, modern design that paired well with the dark, sensual colours and intimate lighting and the dancers … Shiro wanted to say they were all talented and amazing at what they were doing but the truth was, ever since he’d first stepped into the club, he only had eyes for a single one of them.  
  
It was the young man currently working the main stage, smiling and laughing at his audience as he spun and twirled, bent and flipped around the two poles with an effortless grace. He was clad in nothing but a pair of white lace panties and matching white stilettos that made his toned legs look even longer, contrasting beautifully against his tan skin.  
As the heavy beat of the song slowed to a sensual thump he kicked his legs up and apart into a perfect split before slowly, luxuriously bending backwards, the movement controlled and showing off the strength in his arms, his upper body and hips, as he came into the next pose, just as elegant and breathtaking.   
  
He switched to the other pole before the end of his set, as a more upbeat song played and he grinned widely, winking at Shiro as he spun around and around, easily switching between poses, each one showing off his gorgeous, strong body more than the last until he, finally, blew a cheeky kiss to his audience and left the stage with a happy bounce to his step, hands and panties full of bills.   
  
Shiro left his table in front of the stage and moved to the back of the club instead, sliding into one of the empty booths and gesturing for one of the waiters to get him a new drink as he settled in to wait.  
He didn’t know much about the young man except that his stage name was Siren and he had completely turned Shiro’s head all those months ago.   
Maybe a few details here and there, that he enjoyed expensive skin care products and did a lot of yoga on his days off, that he had a college degree but preferred dancing for now, that he loved the attention of a crowd but also liked being on his own and pampering himself.  
All things Shiro had learned during conversations with the man who was so stunning and bubbly and captivating. He never had a chance from the start.  
  
“There you are!”, Siren chirped, letting himself fall into Shiro’s lap with endearing ease and wrapping strong arms around his neck. “I thought I wouldn’t be seeing you tonight when you missed my first set!” The pout on his lips, glistening with cute pink gloss, was way too adorable. Shiro swallowed and shifted, careful to keep both hands on his sides and not touch the man. That was against the rules.  
“Sorry, I uhm, I had to stay late at work. Finish that project I told you about.”  
  
“Yes, I remember!”, Siren nodded, blue eyes big as he nodded, one of his hands moving to splay against Shiro’s chest. “You worked _so_ hard on that, time to treat yourself to a nice, relaxing night out, hm?”  
“Actually I…” Shiro cleared his throat as he reached below the table, fishing for the little bag he’d brought with him and pulling it up, holding it out for the young man in his lap. “I thought I’d treat you instead.”  
  
Siren’s whole face lit up with a brilliant smile as he reached for the gift with his well-manicured fingers. He let out a delightful little noise as he pulled the black pot out of the bag.  
“Oh! That’s my favourite face mask!”, he squealed, wiggling dangerously in Shiro’s lap. “How did you know?”  
Partly to keep his hands from hugging Siren, partly out of embarrassment Shiro reached up with one hand to rub at his neck, shrugging.  
“I might have asked Dryad for pointers”, he admitted and Siren giggled, throwing both arms around his neck again and pressing a big, sticky kiss to his cheek that made him blush.  
“Thank you! You’re the best! Ah, and I thought you wanted to replace me when I saw you talking to her…”  
  
“Never.” Shiro had probably never meant something as seriously as this. He couldn’t replace Siren, couldn’t walk away even if he tried. And maybe he was an idiot, a fool to fall for a dancer whose literal job it was to make him feel good and wanted. But all of those thoughts faded into the background when Siren smiled at him, wide and warm and beautiful, and cupped his cheek with a calloused hand that spoke of all the hard, amazing work he did.   
“Good”, Siren purred in a tone that vibrated all the way down to Shiro’s dick. “Then I assume I can interest you in a dance today?”  
Swallowing again Shiro felt himself fall even deeper and nodded.


	22. [SM, nsfw] Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Student-Teacher Roleplay, Dirty Talk

Shiro blinked. Opened his mouth, didn’t say a word. Swallowed. Blinked again.  
“What”, Matt grinned, his eyes sparking with mischief as he rocked forwards in Shiro’s lap, arms casually thrown around his shoulders. “Don’t tell me you never thought about it…”  
Shiro let out a nervous laugh that sounded more like a pained wheeze, hands gripping Matt’s hips more tightly to keep him from wiggling too much. It was way too distracting.  
“Well, I … not like that…”  
Matt actually did stop his teasing movements, eyes growing wide at Shiro’s words.  
  
“Wait…”, he breathed, surprise and wonder and triumph. “You did? You … you thought about fucking me?”  
An embarrassed groan escaped Shiro as he tipped his head back, trying to hide the blush he felt creeping onto his cheeks. Matt had always been blunt but this … this did _things_ to him.  
“What did you think about? Did you wanna bend me over your desk? Or catch me in the showers? Or….”  
“Matt, I…” Shiro swallowed again, his mouth felt so dry. “I said it wasn’t like that…”   
Pleasantly cool hands cupped his heated cheeks, carefully tilted his head forward again where Matt leaned close, brushing their noses together with a wide, wondrous grin.  
  
“Tell me”, he whispered and Shiro felt like melting into a flustered, horny puddle.  
“I just … I thought you were really cute. But I knew I couldn’t … couldn’t take advantage of you so I tried not to … but … I thought about kissing you sometimes. N-nothing more.”  
“Aww, that’s adorable!”, Matt purred, dipping down to nuzzle Shiro’s neck, making shivers run down his spine, before he came up again wearing the dirtiest smile Shiro had ever seen.  
“Wanna know what I thought about?”  
“I’m…” Before he could even answer Matt continued.  
  
“Thought about you bending me over the controls of one of the simulators, spanking me ten times for each percentage I was missing for a perfect score.”  
“Holy shi – ”   
“Thought about visiting you late at night while you did your paperwork, thought about crawling under your desk and sucking…”  
“Matt!”  
  
The boy fell silent with a teasing lip bite and this time it was Shiro squirming under him, fingers digging into scarred skin and firm muscle as he desperately tried to hold back. They weren’t done with this.   
But then Matt blinked those pretty, big eyes at him, dark lashes fluttering and lips pursing in the most adorable pout.  
  
“Please?”, he begged and now his hips were moving again, rolling smoothly into Shiro’s. “Please can I call you Lieutenant Shirogane? I wanted it for so long…”  
That just about fried Shiro’s brain, a short-circuit that made him forget every single reason why this might not be a good idea. If there ever had been any.   
Yes, touching Matt back at the Garrison would have been very, very bad and might have gotten them, but mostly him, into huge trouble. But they weren’t at the Garrison anymore and there was no harm in a little roleplay if Matt wanted it this badly.   
And even though Shiro’d had his reservations at the start, there was no denying how hard he was by now.  
  
“Okay”, he finally nodded, breath rushing out of him at the brilliant grin Matt rewarded him with. “Call me whatever you want, I don’t care, just … please, Matt…”  
“Ah”, the boy perked up, eyebrows drawn high and shooting Shiro an expectant look. Shiro swallowed and licked his lips, his dick already leaking.  
“C-cadet Holt…”, he stuttered and Matt squirmed excitedly in his lap, a movement that Shiro happily helped along.  
  
“Yes”, Matt breathed, voice already hot and heavy with arousal as he draped himself along Shiro’s body. “Cadet Holt reporting for his evening drill, Sir.”   
A deep, desperate groan escaped Shiro and he yanked Matt closer, rubbing their clothed erections together with a buck of his hips and burying his face against Matt’s neck.  
No matter how far from earth they were, how long they left the Garrison behind and how much they were allowed to screw each other’s brains out, this right here would always feel a little dangerous and taboo and perverted.   
But that was probably also the reason Shiro’s pants were stained with precome and his teeth buried in Matt’s neck as they rutted together.   
  
He growled as he pulled back and looked at Matt, so pretty and flushed with his wide grin and his sparkling eyes.  
“Oh, I’ll drill you, alright”, Shiro groaned and Matt left out a breathless, carefree laugh and kissed him. Deep and needy but with a sweet edge that made Shiro sigh. When they parted Matt was still grinning. Shiro never wanted him to stop.  
“Perfect.”


	23. [SKL, nsfw] Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Based on [this drawing](https://the-stars-are-loud.tumblr.com/post/167513467237/anyone-can-ask) by [the-stars-are-loud](https://the-stars-are-loud.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tags: Dirty Talk, Frottage

“So…”, Lance hums as Keith finally slides into bed next to him, still a little damp and pleasantly warm from his shower as their bodies slot together comfortably.  
“So?”, Keith rumbles back, voice deep and relaxed as he wraps his arms around Lance’s waist, nuzzles into his neck. Lance enjoys the loving touches for a few more, languid moments, before a smirk sneaks onto his lips and he decides to continue:  
“I believe we didn’t really finish our conversation earlier.”  
  
Keith hums, a low, soft noise that makes Lance’s expression soften just so.  
“You think?” Still low and lazy, a warm finger trailing up and down Lance’s side, massaging through the thin material of the shirt he decided to wear to bed.  
“Yeah”, Lance breathes back, dips down to press a kiss against Keith’s lips, plush underneath his. “You haven’t told me what you imagine yet…”  
  
Keith squirms a bit, rumbles a smooth laugh as he hides his face against Lance’s shoulder. He’s just as adorably shy as he was this afternoon and Lance wants to hug and kiss and cuddle him until dawn.  
“Come on”, he grins, nudges Keith’s temple with his nose, but Keith just wiggles again.  
“You first”, he breathes and Lance can hear the grin in his voice, the mischief and cheeky curiosity that make Lance’s insides flip.  
He loves this, loves how exciting and fun and interesting sharing fantasies with his boyfriend is. Even more so this time, now that it involves someone they both know and, apparently, want in some way or another.  
  
Here, in the privacy of their own bedroom, it’s easy, so much easier than outside the coffee shop earlier, to grin and bite his lip, to hug Keith closer and take a slow, steadying breath.  
“I mean … he _is_ really hot.”  
There’s a low, soft noise that sounds like Keith agrees and Lance sucks his lower lip between his teeth.  
“And it’s not just that he’s built like a god or something … though I guess that’s part of it. But he’s also, like … so calm and in control all of the time. Makes me feel nice, like he’d take good care of me … of us.”  
  
Keith lets out a hot breath, hips twitching.  
“You like that idea?”  
A low hum, warm lips against his neck.  
“Yeah … wanna take care of him, too…”  
Lance smirks, licks his lips again. He’s pretty sure they’re bitten red already.  
“That what you imagine?”  
  
Keith chuckles, grabs his hips to pull them together in a slow, lazy grind, cock already half hard in his shorts.  
“He’s just … he was always so good to us. Kinda just wanna … see him lie back and relax while we make him feel great.”  
Lance gives a deep hum, already picturing all the different ways they could make Shiro feel the most amazing things. How they could thank him for always watching out for them.  
  
“Where do you wanna start?”, he grins, beginning to move his hips back into Keith’s, joining the grind that gets more and more heated.  
“I…”, Keith mumbles but falls quiet again very quickly, confidence faltering as they’re getting into the dirty details. Lance, on the other hand, has always been amazing at those.  
“You wanna suck his dick, feel him come down your throat? Bet he’s packing, you’d have so much fun with that…”  
  
With a long, low groan Keith rolls them over, comes to lie on top of Lance where he pushes himself up a bit, hips working faster as he looks down at Lance. His face is flushed, hair a damp, tangled mess and pupils blown wide.  
“I wanna watch you ride him”, he admits, voice a deep, hungry growl and eyes flashing dangerously. “Wanna watch you squirm on his dick.”  
Lance almost chokes on his own spit and gives a thin whimper, grabs Keith’s hips to speed up the grind, growing needier. That wasn’t what he’d expected. But obviously Keith wasn’t done.  
  
“Wanna spread him across our bed and eat him out until he cries. We could make him feel so good, Lance … could make him so … beautiful…”  
“God…”  
“Make him cry that, too…”  
This time Lance actually chokes, shoving a hand between them so he can free both their cocks after a few moments of awkward fumbling to take them in hand. He moans softly at how wet Keith already is, making the slide slick and easy.  
  
It doesn’t take much more after that and between filthy whispers of the most shockingly erotic ideas they talk each other up to a climax that leaves Keith giggly and Lance’s toes numb.  
They curl up afterwards, messy and wearing cheeky grins. Neither of them has to say a word. That was definitely worth being repeated sometime.


	24. [HL, nsfw] The Sexiest Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: *appears from the shadows* hey i would like it of you wrote some hance. *quieter voice* maybe whipped cream *disappears*
> 
> Tags: Food Play, Whipped Cream, Strawberries, Teasing

“Lance, baby, you know I love you but I think you watch too much porn”, Hunk chuckled, not unkindly, as he wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, balancing the boy in his lap. “Also, a spray can, seriously? I can whip you up something way better in less than three minutes.”  
Lance stuck his lip out in an adorable pout that made resisting so much harder. But Hunk had opinions, principles, and this was just ridiculous.  
  
“I don’t wanna wait three minutes!”, Lance whined, his ass wiggling dangerously. “And like this I can just … put however much I want … wherever I want…” Voice dropping low Lance shot him a smirk, fluttered his pretty lashes before leaning close, rubbing his lithe body against Hunk’s front. The little minx.   
“Admit it, it’s the sexiest snack…”  
  
Hunk wanted to protest, wanted to explain how strawberries with cream, while delicious and quick, lacked the finesse and creativity he’d want to see in order to declare any food the sexiest of it’s kind. How delicately crafted parfaits or skilfully sculpted cakes would always be sexier, in his opinion, than any unprocessed fruit slapped with whipped cream coming from a spray can.  
But Lance’s breath against his neck, the sweet roll of his hips, the sound of a low, indulgent hum were all too distracting and so everything he managed was a weak:  
“You’ll make a mess…”  
  
Lance laughed at that, eyes twinkling as he looked up at him again.  
“You love it when I’m messy.”  
And god damn wasn’t that right. Maybe taking a break from his principles and allowing Lance to play his cheesy games wasn’t too bad if it meant making his boyfriend happy. Oh the things Hunk did to make the idiot smile…  
  
“Alright”, he hummed, one hand coming up to card through Lance’s hair, still mussed from sleep. They’d woken up not too long ago with Lance taking off to the kitchen soon after, mumbling something about breakfast ideas before returning with the box of strawberries and the can of whipped cream.   
Now a wide grin spread across Lance’s face.  
“Ah, I love you so much”, he smirked and reached out to grab the can from the bedside table, shaking it with a naughty twinkle in his eyes. Hunk snorted a laugh at the obvious innuendo. He really was dating a twelve-year-old.

But then Lance finally started his little game and Hunk stopped laughing pretty quickly.  
His boyfriend had no right to make the corny, cliched move of dotting Hunk’s chest with cream only to lick it off again with quick swirls of his tongue so damn sexy.   
“Don’t know what you’re talking about”, he hummed, mouthing at Hunk’s sticky skin. “Tastes great. Or maybe that’s just you…”  
  
The next dot of whipped cream was placed just above his nipple and then Lance grabbed a strawberry from the box, a beautiful, little fruit, all red and shiny, and dragged it through the cream, covering the tip before raising it to his lips.   
Lance’s tongue peaked out, flicked against the fruit and came away with a small dot of white that he dragged across his upper lip, eyes half-lidded and burning right though Hunk’s.  
  
Had he not already been hard from the previous wiggling and grinding this would have done it, no matter how embarrassed Hunk was to admit it to himself. Especially when Lance leaned forward and brushed their lips together, cream smearing between them, sticky and way too sweet. He pulled away again before Hunk could kiss him back, leaving nothing but the lingering taste of cream and a faint tingle.  
  
When he bit into the strawberry his eyes were still locked with Hunk’s, sighing softly as the taste spread over his tongue, a tiny droplet of pink juice rolling over his lower lip and dripping down his chin.  
Hypnotized Hunk reached out to catch it with his finger and only hesitated a second before bringing his hand up to Lance’s mouth who sucked the tip between his lips, lapped at the skin to chase the taste. Hunk sighed despite himself, way too familiar with all the wicked things this tongue could do to him.   
  
He pulled his hand back before he lost himself completely but of course Lance was far from done with him.   
He grabbed another strawberry and decorated it with a dot of whipped cream before carefully offering it to Hunk, brushing it against his slightly parted lips.  
When Hunk complied and accepted the treat, letting Lance slide it into his mouth and feeling that heated gaze on his lips, he forgot everything about parfait and cake. In this moment, with Lance feeding him so playfully, strawberries and cream really were the sexiest snack he could imagine.


	25. [SL, nsfw] Ravage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: No Prompt, just kinky Lance trying to seduce mostly vanilla Shiro to try something different fro a change
> 
> Tags: Dirty talk, Teasing, Rough Sex Mention

“Shiro?” The call was soft and sweet, almost suspicious in its innocence. A moment later Lance stuck his head through the doorway, a shy smile curling his lips as he hovered just outside the office. “Are you done yet? I kinda wanna … talk about something.”  
Letting out a breath through his nose Shiro scanned the half-finished document on his screen. He’d hit a block with this particular report about an hour ago, just couldn’t find a way to phrase the issues in a way that had the impact he was looking for. He’d been about to give up for the day even before his boyfriend interrupted and now that he had an excuse there was no chance he’d finish this today.  
Saving and closing the document with a tired huff he gestured towards Lance, inviting him inside with a wave of his hand.  
  
“Yeah, sure. What’s going on?”  
Lance stepped into the room with the same sweet innocence that had carried over through his voice, steps light and hips swaying. Whatever it was he wanted to talk about, Shiro had a feeling the conversation would be way more pleasurable than his report. Especially when his boyfriend stepped close and let himself fall into Shiro’s lap, arms coming up to wrap around his shoulders. The surprised noise caught in his throat when Lance leaned forward to nuzzle his neck and press tiny kisses against his skin.  
“Oh, just something I’ve been thinking about…”, Lance purred, voice still light and playful.  
  
The way Shiro’s arms wound around Lance’s waist to pull him closer was pure instinct by now, securing his boyfriend safely on his lap and tucking him in lovingly while moving the office chair a bit so they both had enough room. He dipped his head down for a quick kiss, Lance’s lips a feather-light tease before the boy pulled back.  
“Something on your mind?”, he asked and revelled in the bashful blush creeping onto Lance’s cheeks. Even though he couldn’t shake the feeling this was all part of some elaborate plan he was already helplessly caught in. Lance had all but perfected the art of wrapping Shiro around his finger, after all.  
  
“For a while, actually…” Lance bit his lip at that and Shiro couldn’t resist reaching up to cup a soft cheek in his hand. He loved the way his palm looked against his boyfriend’s face, so broad against the delicate structures of cheekbone, the sharp line of that jaw.  
Shiro was tempted to prompt Lance even further when his boyfriend squirmed a little in his lap, subtle and almost artful, but then Lance fluttered his lashes and gave a sweet smile.  
“So, you know how I love our sex-life, right?”  
That gave Shiro pause, made his heart sink. The sentence alone should have made him happy, he always aimed to please his lover, after all. But the way Lance breathed the words, rocked his body forward in Shiro’s lap, spoke of a hidden meaning. A _But_ he expected to follow soon.   
  
“Yes?” He couldn’t quite hide the paranoia sneaking into the single syllable.  
Lance just huffed a quiet noise and rolled his eyes, fingers digging into Shiro’s shoulders for a quick massage.  
“Don’t look at me like that”, he giggled with a shake of his head. “Relax, I mean it! You take good, _good_ care of me, big guy. I don’t think I’ve ever come this hard with anyone else. Or this often. You are _relentless_ and I _love_ it!”  
The cheeky praise was enough to soothe Shiro’s anxiousness for the moment. Lance seemed more than honest in his enthusiasm and was quick to continue.  
“You’re the sweetest guy I’ve ever been with. It’s just that sometimes … I’m in the mood for more than sweet, you know?”  
  
Shiro frowned. He wasn’t exactly sure he knew. So instead of answering he gave a shrug, letting his thumb glide along Lance’s cheekbone in a silent call for help. Luckily Lance had always been wonderful with these things. He scooted a little closer on Shiro’s lap and pressed a soothing kiss against his cheek.  
“I’d just like to try a few new things, that’s all”, he soothed, voice dipping low, almost sultry now. “Like I love it when you take your time with me, when you tease me and then fuck me slow and good, make me feel every inch…”  
Shiro shivered, his grip around Lance’s waist tightening at the whisper against his ear.  
“But don’t you ever wanna … _ravage_ me, Shiro? Because I want you to. Whenever we fuck it’s all about me and you making me feel good. And I love the attention, you know I do.”  
Lance’s breath was so hot on his skin, the filthy words and low, intimate purr going straight to his cock that was already twitching with interest. Not a trace of anxiety was left in his body as it started to gear up for more productive activities.   
  
“You’re my princess”, Shiro grinned, encouraging the soft rocking motion Lance had taken up and watching him smirk at the endearment. “You deserve all of my attention, don’t you?”  
“I do!”, Lance grinned. He was so gorgeous wearing that mischievous grin. “But you also deserve to get what you want and sometimes I just … I just want you to _take_ what you want, you know? Just throw me down and _fuck_ me…”  
Shiro huffed a breathless laugh, shook his head. Most days working Lance over and over until he was nothing but a blissed-out mess _was_ what he wanted. But if his wonderful boyfriend needed him to be rough once in a while, who was he to deny him what he craved?  
  
“Alright”, Shiro grinned and stood up suddenly, tearing a surprised yelp from his boyfriend even though he was holding him safe and sound until Lance could wrap long legs around his hips.  
“So you want me to fuck you the way I want to, right?”  
“Y-yeah…”, Lance stuttered, arms squeezing tight around Shiro’s neck as he clung unto him on their way to the bedroom. “You … you wanna do it like … like n-now?”  
Shiro smirked.  
“Well, I had a very frustrating day at work. I could definitely go for a nice, hard fuck…” He made sure to breathe the last few words right against Lance’s ear and felt his boyfriend shudder in his arms. “How about you?”  
Lance was already panting.   
“Y-yeah, me too…”  
“Good.”  
With that Shiro kicked the bedroom door closed behind them.


	26. [SL, sfw] First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: No Prompt, just cute Shance
> 
> Tags: First Kiss, Fluff, inexperienced Shiro

Their first kiss was awful.

At first Lance thought it was because of the literal years of idolization and worship, that he’d built an image of his hero the actual man could never live up to. Because he’d been dreading just that, burdening the man he felt so much for with impossible expectations.

But after a few more moments of uncomfortable stiffness, hard presses of lips and way too much tongue Lance had to admit it:

Shiro was a bad kisser. Horrible, actually. Like he’d never done this before and was desperately trying to hide it with false confidence and bold movements he had no idea how to back up.

As soon as Lance could pull away from Shiro, slip out from between the calloused hands cradling his cheeks a little too roughly, he did.

There was a dopey expression on Shiro’s face, lashes fluttering and cheeks flushed until he blinked a few times and his eyes focused back on Lance’s face. He seemed unusually timid as he flicked his gaze away and cleared his throat.

Before Lance could say anything, or even think about how to express this, Shiro sighed.

“I’m sorry”, he mumbled and paused to chew on his bottom lip. “I’m … I’ve never…” The words trailed off, insecurity dripping from every syllable. Something in Lance’s chest tugged hard and reached out to place a gentle hand on Shiro’s arm.

“Hey, it’s not that … wait”, Lance interrupted himself, furrowed his brows in disbelief. “You’ve never … done what, exactly?”

Shiro huffed, rubbed a hand down his flaming face and shifted away from Lance more towards the other end of the couch. His fingers go lost tugging on his white bangs for a moment.

“I was … very focused on my studies.”

Moving after him was pure instinct. Not because Lance wanted to push or force intimacy on the man but because he didn’t like the sudden distance between them. It wasn’t like he wanted to _stop_ , just give a few nice pointers to make this more enjoyable for both of them but then Shiro had pulled away from him and…

“Wait, so you … you never even kissed anyone?” A tense pause, Lance almost expected Shiro to shrug off Lance’s hand still resting on his forearm but then the man shook his head with an almost pained expression.

“The … opportunity just never arose…”

“Well”, Lance grinned, nudging Shiro with his elbow, “it’s overdue we arouse _something_ then…”

Before Shiro could react with indignation Lance waved his hand dismissively.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Honestly though, thanks for telling me. That, uhm … didn’t seem easy.”

Another deep sigh and then Shiro leaned forward, burrowed his face in his hands. How a man of his size could manage to look this small Lance would never understand.

“I’m sorry”, he groaned again, rubbing at his eyes. “I know you expected something different but I’m not gonna sweep you off your feet, I can’t offer you anything, I’m just…”  
“Hey!”, Lance interrupted, voice soft but insistent as he slid off the couch and knelt down in front of Shiro instead. He carefully reached up to wrap his fingers around Shiro’s wrists and pull the hands away from his face. “Hey, now. I don’t expect anything, I just want you to be honest with me and you are. We’re good, Shiro! We’re perfect.”

When Shiro looked at him there was such deep insecurity in his eyes Lance wanted to kiss him, again and again until they were all glossy and grateful like before.

“If you think about it you’re lucky! You can learn from the best! They don’t call me Loverboy Lance for nothing…”

A laugh, tired and long suffering but it was definitely a laugh. A fond warmth spread through Lance’s chest.

“Literally nobody calls you that”, Shiro mumbled and raised a hand to rub at his eyes. When he let it sink back down his gaze was softer and way less pained.

“Oh shut up, they so do! Now, do you want me to teach you how to kiss or nah?”, Lance offered, keeping his voice light and teasing as he rose up on his knees to nudge his nose against Shiro’s warm cheek. The man looked at him for a moment, so close, then swallowed.

“Yes, please…”  
“Ah, I must warn you though. I’m a very hands-on teacher.” While he still purred the words Lance got back to his feet to climb right into Shiro’s lap, the other man letting him move close with nothing but a surprised noise. He’d need to have good control for this. And besides, he’d been dreaming about sitting in Shiro’s lap for years. Even though they’d need some time to work up to those particular fantasies. For now kisses were just fine.

“I think I’m okay with that”, Shiro breathed, his voice dipping lower as his arms wrapped around Lance’s waist, looking up at him. 

“Good. Now the first thing I need you to do is _relax_ …”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/) or my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fenfyre)


End file.
